El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco
by Erwerer
Summary: Rena vive su adultes como dueña de un orfanato en el cual están sus últimos siete niños, los cuales llenan su vida de alegría y estrés. No puede tener hijos propios, por lo que es lo mas cerca que tiene de formar una familia. Un día de lluvia llega un forastero el cual, sin saber sobre su pasado, es recibido por Rena. ¿Que cambios traerá su llegada?
1. Chapter 1 - Adopcion

**Erwer: Bueno... Aquí una nueva historia. Antes de empezar quiero decir que los protagonistas de esta historia serán Raven y Rena. **

**Raven: ¡SIIIIIII! (pose zukulemta)**

**Erwer: Ejem... Quiero en parte disculparme por el tiempo que me demore en subir algo, por razones personales y por falta de ideas. (y porque juego mas de lo que escribo). Sin mas preámbulos daré a conocer las clases. (Quiero recordar para los que no han leído mi primera historia, que lo hago por estética y si, hay combate, pero no inmediatamente). También quiero decir que me perdonen los demás personajes, pero como el titulo lo dice hay un orfanato... Y un orfanato necesita... Niños pequeños. Espero les guste :)**

Rena: Wind Sneaker (24 años)

Raven: Blade Master (26 años)

Elsword: Base (6 años)

Aisha: Base (6 años)

Eve: Base (7 años)

Chung: Base (7 años)

Ara: Base (6 años)

Elesis: Base (8 años)

Add: Base (8 años)

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco**

Capitulo 1: Adopción

"¡Adiós, señorita Rena!" Grita una pequeña niña desde el interior de un automóvil hacia una alta muchacha de hermoso cabello verde. La sonrisa de la mujer mostraba un aire de tristeza, ya que nunca le ha gustado ver como uno de sus niños se va para no regresar. La mano elevada se mueve mientras el vehículo se aleja y dobla en la esquina, quedando fuera de su rango de visión.

"Bueno... Supongo que solo quedan ellos siete." Se dice a si misma regresando al interior del inmueble, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Su feliz mirada se va apagando por cada paso que da, y esta a su vez se va dirigiendo hacia el suelo hasta ver la larga alfombra de pelaje rojizo. En un determinado momento, la peliverde nota que el color de la alfombra cambia en un sector a negro. "¿Una vez mas tratas de asustarme, Elsword?" Dicho esto, una pequeña figura se levanta del suelo rápidamente. Tanto su cabello como su camiseta y ojos son de color rojo, todo lo demás había arruinado su mimetismo.

"¿Como me descubriste esta vez? Mira mira, estoy todo de rojo." Dice mostrando su camiseta sin poner atención a sus otras prendas y a su blanco color de piel.

"Es porque tengo poderes, puedo saber todo lo que ocurre en esta casa." Responde Rena con tono juguetón.

"Si es así entonces... ¿Que es lo que va a pasar ahora?" Pregunta el pelirrojo con tono desafiante.

"Mmm... Veamos. Aisha tiene que estar leyendo un libro de fantasía, Eve tiene que estar en su banquillo, Chung esta tratando de hablar con Eve, pero con lo callada que es le seguirá siendo imposible. Ara esta jugando en el banco de arena, tu hermana Elesis te tiene que estar buscando, mientras que Add esta por destruir lo que sea que este construyendo Ara. ¿Quieres ayudarme a arruinar su plan?" Extiende su mano hacia el chico y este toma su dedo indice.

"Solo si lo que dices es verdad. Tambien porque Add me cae muy mal." Dice con un puchero. Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el patio para ver a los compañeros de Elsword, y efectivamente todos están haciendo lo que Rena dijo. La pequeña niña de cabello corto y morado de nombre Aisha, tiene en sus manos un libro que selecciono Rena especialmente para que lo leyera. El titulo es: Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante. Mirando a otro lado, Eve se encuentra sentada en su banquillo mirando a Chung mientras este le habla de diversas construcciones de su hogar natal, la gran ciudad de Hamel. La pequeña no tiene idea que responder, por lo que mantiene la boca cerrada mientras el chico le cuenta una que otra historia con el fin de que ella opine, obviamente todo esto sin éxito. Ara estaba haciendo un castillo de arena con sus cubetas, mirando para todos lados en caso de que alguien venga y se lo destruya como ha ocurrido una vez tras otra.

"¡Elsword!" Llamaba una voz femenina la cual corresponde a Elesis, la hermana mayor de Elsword. "¿Donde has estado? Te fuiste de la sala sin avisarme y después-"

"¡SORPRESA!" La voz de Elesis había sido interrumpida por el fuerte grito de un niño. Este iba corriendo en dirección al castillo de arena que Ara estaba construyendo. Al llegar al banco se lanza hacia este, destruyendo todo el ambiente que la pequeña de cabello negro había hecho con mucha dedicación. Ella cubre sus ojos para que la arena no le haga daño, y al abrirlos puede ver todo su esfuerzo hecho añicos. Lagrimas salen de sus ojos y un fuerte grito inunda el ambiente mientras un Elsword molesto ve con rostro de odio al destructor de castillos, un problemático chiquillo de cabello blanco de nombre...

"¡ADD! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?" Dice Rena a modo de reprenda mientras toma a Ara en sus brazos dándole un pañuelo.

"No me importa, nadie aquí es de mi familia por lo que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana." Add ni se inmuta por las palabras de la peliverde y responde sin mirarla cruzando los brazos.

"¿Enserio? Tal parece que vamos a tener que disminuir el tiempo en que ves tu serie favorita." Rena no sabia como desaparecer el salvajismo de Add, pero si sabia como disminuirlo.

"¿Que? NOOOOOOO. Señorita Renaaaaaa." Ahora era el turno de Add para llorar. Sus brazos se mueven en todas direcciones mientras su cuerpo da saltos y pisotones de enojo.

"Entonces pídele disculpas a Ara y la ayudaras a construir otro castillo." Rena suelta a Ara la cual pone su mirada sollozante en el ni o de cabello blanco.

"L-Lo siento." Dice Add. Ara por su parte seca completamente sus lagrimas y sonríe, posteriormente ambos toman rumbo al banco de arena para iniciar una nueva edificación. Este tipo de situaciones ocurrían a diario en la pequeña casa, pero ya era algo a lo que Rena estaba acostumbrada. Es mas, su radiante sonrisa se debía a eso. La casa solo cuenta con unas cuantas habitaciones por lo que los niños tenían que dormir todos en una y las niñas en otra, dejando el dato obvio que cada uno tiene su propia cama. Los horarios de comidas y sueño eran designados por Rena con el fin de no detener su crecimiento y evitar el hecho de que cuiden por su cuenta a tan temprana edad. Todos quieren mucho a Rena, mas de lo que ella cree, y ella también los quiere mucho, independiente armen problemas de vez en cuando, pero todo era parte del ambiente. Aun así, en algunas ocasiones Rena tenia un aire de tristeza, pero eso es por algo que le sucedió mucho antes de conocerlos a todos.

Años atrás, a Rena le habían dicho que no podía tener hijos, lo cual, a pesar de no tener novio tanto en ese instante como actualmente, marco de mala manera a la muchacha de cabello verde. Paso muchos días encerrada en su actual casa, la cual había sido heredada por sus padres fallecidos a su segunda década de edad. No hacia absolutamente nada, comía muy poco, no salia muy a menudo, y tampoco tenia razones para seguir adelante, ya que la despedían de cualquier trabajo que le encomendasen. Fue en ese tiempo en que conoció a Elsword, Elesis y Aisha. Los pequeños tocaron a su puerta un helado día de lluvia, preguntando por algo de comer. _'¿Están solos?'_ Pregunto Rena a los niños en ese instante. Ellos asintieron, por lo que Rena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas los admitió en su hogar, tomándolos y cuidándolos como su fueran sus hijos.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mas niños y niñas, por lo que Rena mando una solicitud a Hoffman para abrir un orfanato. Pero su idea tenia una arma de doble filo, ya que a pesar de llegar mas niños, muchos de estos tuvieron que despedirse de ella para iniciar una nueva vida con una familia. Los únicos que quedan son: Elsword, Elesis, Aisha, Ara, Chung, Eve y Add. Ellos son el orgullo de Rena, ya que a pesar de las dificultades siempre se encuentran con ella, le hacen compañía y le han prometido nunca abandonarla. La pregunta que rodea esto es: ¿Hasta cuando esa promesa se hará durar?

"¡A comer todos! ¡Hoy hay patatas fritas!" Un enorme grito se escucho desde el exterior de la vivienda específicamente en el patio de esta, seguido de una estampida de niños los cuales se pelearon el puesto al lado de Rena. Las únicas que no lo hacían eran Eve y Ara, puesto que eran las mas calmadas. Elesis era tratada como un hombre mas, ya que al ser la mayor tuvo que cuidar desde muy temprano a Elsword, y Aisha siempre quería hacer respetar su opinión. "¿Se lavaron las manos?" Pregunto Rena, a lo que los mismos que estaban peleando, mas Eve, fueron lentamente al cuarto de baño. Ara se quedo junto a Rena y sin decir nada mostró sus manos completamente limpias. De manera inteligente se había adelantado a algo que ha pasado muchas veces.

Rena no tenia favoritismo por ninguno, pero sabia que si Ara se llegaba a ir de la casa las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas. Su armonía llenaba a todos de energía, y esta podía llegar incluso a Add, el cual se caracterizaba por seguir sus propias reglas y hacer todo como el quiere. Ya todos sentados y comiendo, Rena los miraba cuidadosamente para que ninguna patata terminara en el cabello de alguien, o peor aun, en su ojo. El timbre de la casa sonó y la alta muchacha fue a ver de quien se trataba, no sin antes dejar a cargo a Elesis, puesto que era la mayor y mas madura del grupo. Al abrir la puerta, un hombre y una mujer se encontraron con Rena. Ambos lucían como muy buenas personas y al ver el anillo en sus dedos pudo ver que se trataba de una pareja de recién casados.

"Amm... Lamentamos interrumpirla. Nos dieron el dato de este orfanato y quisimos venir a ver." Dice la joven dama. Rena ofreció una sonrisa, la cual ocultaba un sentimiento de tristeza al pensar que se llevaran a uno de sus niños. "No se si se encuentra muy ocupada..." Continua con nerviosismo.

"No no no... Adelante pasen." Rena hizo pasar a la pareja la cual comenzo inmediatamente a ver como era el lugar. Sus sonrisas dejaron claro que se trataba de un lugar limpio, por lo que los ni os estaban en muy buen cuidado. "Los niños en poco rato mas terminaran su comi-" Continua Rena y al abrir la puerta del comedor un silencio lleno el ambiente. Todos tenían sobre sus rostros una mezcla de pelo, saliva, patatas fritas, y quien sabe donde la consiguieron, tierra. "¿Quien empezó?" Pregunto. Resultado, todos apuntaron a alguien diferente. La dama por su parte se rió de lo cómico de la situación, pero Rena dejo explicitamente dicho que no quería ver patatas en el rostro de nadie. Para su suerte, no estaba ahí para reprenderlos. "Bueno... En pocas y simples palabras, ellos vinieron a verlos a ustedes y así conocerlos un poco." Rena los vio sonriendo, pero todos sabían que uno de ellos se iría ese mismo día.

Comenzaron las entrevistas y Elsword con Elesis fueron los primeros en presentarse. Son hermanos, por lo que si adquieres uno, llevas el paquete completo. Para alivio de Rena, ellos solo querían llevar a uno, por lo que independientemente les haya gustado la energía de Elsword y la madurez de Elesis no tuvieron elección mas que dejarlos en el hogar. El siguiente fue Add, y a pesar de ser un chico problemático, no era alguien que buscase pleito día tras día (Bueno... a lo mejor si, pero es porque sabe que todos son sus amigos).

"¿Fuiste rechazado?" Pregunto Elsword levantando la mano. Add solo respondió golpeando esos cinco que Elsword le había ofrecido. Independiente el pelirrojo diga que se lleva mal con su compañero, es el sentimiento de afecto hacia Rena lo que los mantiene unidos. En tercer lugar entro Eve, la cual no dijo ninguna palabra y solo respondió a las preguntas moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba o hacia los lados (afirmación, negación). Siguiente, Ara. Aquí Rena comenzó a preocuparse un poco, ya que la pequeña de cabello negro siempre estaba entre los favoritos de toda la gente. Tiene linda sonrisa, habla ni mucho ni poco, y es autodidacta. Aisha por su parte al entrar, fue la única que hablo, relatando fascinada el ultimo libro que había leído. Y en cuanto a Chung, hizo algo parecido pero sobre el gran héroe de Hamel, Helputt. Con esto, todas las entrevistas se habían llevado a cabo.

"Señorita Rena..." Una suave voz se escucho mientras la peliverde sentía una pequeña mano tomar su meñique. "¿Uno de nosotros se va a ir?" Preguntaba Eve. Muy pocas veces hablaba, pero cuando lo hacia era para dirigirse a Rena o decir algo de suma importancia. Sus ojos dorados quebrantan el corazón de Rena mientras pensaba en que podía responderle. Finalmente, después de un minuto de silencio dijo:

"Todo va a estar bien, Eve. Solo... No te olvides de sonreír siempre. ¿De acuerdo? Tienes muy linda sonrisa, y es algo a lo que tienes que sacarle provecho." Dice acariciando su cabello. Eve asiente con una leve sonrisa apuntando hacia ella. Rato después salio la pareja de la habitación para dar el veredicto final. "¿Y bien? ¿Se han decidido por alguno?" Dice Rena sonriendo.

"De hecho... Si." El pecho de Rena sintió una fuerte presión con ese _'SI'_. "Estamos interesados en la pequeña de cabello negro, Ara. Nos pareció bastante simpática y muy tierna a la vez. Nos la llevaremos a ella si no hay ningún problema."

"No no... Claro que no..." Responde Rena obviamente mintiendo. "Pasen por aquí y llenare los papeles." Siguiente paso, el típico papeleo. A medida que escribía sus manos temblaban mas y mas. Tuvo que forzarse en gran medida para no soltar una lagrima, pero lo que mas le dolió, fue hablar con Ara sobre su ida del orfanato. Poniéndose a su altura y dándole un cálido abrazo la peliverde comenzó a dar una serie de instrucciones. "Siempre tienes que sonreír, Ara. Nunca lo olvides. Eres una buena niña y te iras con una muy buena familia. Y nunca, nunca olvides-"

"Siempre tengo que ser yo." Interrumpe Ara con un los ojos llorosos. Rena la toma en brazos por ultima vez y se la entrega a la mujer del matrimonio. Levantando la mano para decir adiós, los tres se alejan mientras Rena cierra la puerta. La muchacha da media vuelta, e inmediatamente cae al suelo soltando múltiples lagrimas sin importarle la presencia de los niños frente a ella. Todos van a abrazarla y se quedan así un largo rato.

Al día siguiente, el único ruido que podía escucharse era el de la lluvia. Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa tomando su leche y comiendo sus cereales con expresiones tristes. Unas mas que otras, pero todos lamentaban la ida de su compañera. Rena por su parte mantenía una fría mirada en el café de sus mañanas con el corazón destrozado. Los siete que quedaban en la casa eran parte de ella misma, por lo que con una lejos de ahí, siente como si le faltara una parte vital de su cuerpo. La sonrisa de Ara ya no estaba, ni Aisha ni Elesis tenían ganas de sonreír, Eve sonreía en muy pocas ocasiones y la gran mayoría era para responder las sonrisas de Rena, y en cuanto a los chicos, todos pensaban una forma de animar las cosas, sin éxito alguno.

"Yo... Lamento todo esto." Comienza a hablar Rena. "Creo que me deje llevar un poco por la ida de Ara. ¿Quieren que hagamos al-"

"¡QUIERO QUE ARA VUELVA!" Elsword había interrumpido a Rena y recibido las miradas de todos. Su puño golpeo la mesa haciendo que la loza sonara por un lapso menor a un segundo. Rena se pone de pie y lo abraza por detrás dejando su mentón en el hombro del pequeño.

"Todos extrañamos a Ara, Elsword. Pero..." Había empezado a llorar nuevamente. "Así son las cosas en un orfanato. No puedo asegurar que todos estén aquí durante toda su vida. Tu sabes que por mi lo haría pero... Es algo que tengo que hacer." Lagrimas salen de los ojos de todo el mundo de una manera salvaje. Sollozos y gritos se escuchan por toda la casa. Pero un ruido interrumpe todo, se trataba de la puerta la cual había sido golpeada por quien sabe. Todos esperaron un segundo llamado, el cual sucedió pocos segundo después.

"¡ES ARA!" Grito Elsword comenzando a correr frenéticamente hacia la puerta mientras sentimientos de alegría y esperanza llenan su interior. Apenas su mano alcanza la manija del -para el- gran portal, esta es abierta fuertemente.

"¡Elsword, espera!" Grito Rena al llegar a su posición.

"¿¡ARA...!?"

**Erwer: Fin del primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado quienes lo hayan leído. **

**Elsword/Add: Soy... Un... Llorón... (en un rincón)**

**Ara: Vamos chicos, a mi me pareció bastante cómico y dulce.**

**Add: Lo dices porque eres la favorita de Erwer y te da las mejores facetas. **

**Erwer: No... Para nada... (sarcástico) Bueno... Quiero incluir que el cuento que Aisha estaba leyendo era de "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", una serie de historias bastante buenas para quien quiera intrusear jeje. **

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Un ultimo dato... Ahora que esta terminando Enero y empezara Febrero, publicare (o espero hacer) el 14 de ese mismo mes una serie de One Shots concorde al día de los enamorados. No soy de hacer ese tipo de cosas y tampoco soy bueno escribiendo cosas melosas (tampoco digo que seran 100% corazones, flechas, chocolates y bla bla bla...) pero es para ponerse a tono. Tambien porque si es que tuvieron un buen dia junto a su pareja, quieren ver/leer algo romantico (o cortarse las venas con algo romantico), etc... Quizas sea buena idea. Esperemos para ver.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Familia

**Erwer: Aquí el segundo capitulo de lo que parece ser esta melosa historia (?) **

**Ara: ¿Y para que vas a seguir? Me diste en adopción (cara triste) **

**Elsword: ¿Por que no? Aun estoy yo por lo que la historia es continuable.**

**Aisha: (lo golpea) Por egocéntrico.**

**Raven: Cabe recordar que los protagonistas somos Rena y yo. _Aunque hasta ahora no he aparecido _(susurra)**

**Erwer: Por favor... Todos han hablado o hecho algo. Y Raven, ya dije que eres protagonista, apareces pronto. ¡PUNTO! No estoy de humor hoy asi que sin mas preámbulos... ¡****Corre video!**

**Todos: (...)**

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco**

Capitulo 2: Familia

La puerta había sido abierta y un helado viento entró en la casa mientras una alta figura tapaba la visión del pequeño muchacho de cabello de fuego. La figura se encontraba totalmente mojada y cubierto por un andrajoso impermeable de color negro. La capucha que cubría su cabeza no alcanzaba a mostrar sus ojos, solo su boca era visible.

"Tu no eres Ara..." Comenzó a hablar Elsword. "¿Acaso vienes a llevarte a alguien mas? Si te atreves a sacar a alguien de aquí te juro que-"

"¡ELSWORD!" Rena dio un grito y el pequeño ceso de hablar. "Yo atenderé al caballero, tu vuelve con los demás." Elsword da una mala mirada a la silueta y se retira al comedor. Rena hace pasar al desconocido para que no siga mojándose. "Lamento la actitud de Elsword... Usualmente no es así... El es-"

"Muy energético." Interrumpe el desconocido al mismo tiempo que se saca la capucha reluciendo su corto cabello negro y sus ojos color ámbar. Una mirada penetrante hacia Rena la deja sin aliento y a su vez le llena de curiosidad. Su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas comienzan a arder de forma leve. Puede ver dos cicatrices en su rostro, una en su ceja izquierda y otra en su mejilla derecha, pero independiente de esa imagen no puede ver en sus ojos sentimiento alguno de ira o aires de ser una mala persona. "Lamento si no me presente, mi nombre es Raven." Continua hablando el ahora conocido.

"¿Eh? N-No te preocupes." Su grave voz hacia brotar nerviosismo en las palabras de la muchacha. "Mi nombre es Rena. Mucho gusto y... Y... Bienvenido al orfanato del Zorro Blanco de Elder." No se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Muchas veces discutió con los demás niños algún nombre para el orfanato, pero todos terminaban peleando y diciendo que su opción era la mejor. El orfanato del Zorro Blanco fue la idea que propuso Ara, y como todos estaban con la conmoción de su ida, la nostalgia la obligo a dar ese nombre.

"Mucho gusto, señorita Rena." Dice Raven dando una reverencia en se al de respeto. "Lamento haberla interrumpido mientras hacia sus labores."

"Para nada, solo estábamos tomando el desayuno juntos. Ayer tuvimos que despedirnos de una niña muy preciada por lo que si Elsword se comporto así... Es por esa razón." Sentía muchos nervios al hablar con el, pero ni los nervios podían hacer olvidar su tristeza. "Como sea... Pase por aquí, le presentare a los niños en un momento." Raven mueve la mano a modo de negación.

"En primer lugar, lamento escuchar eso. Nunca es bueno despedirse de un amigo..." El pelinegro cambió su expresión a una con mayor seriedad. "En segundo lugar... No vine a llevarme a nadie. Tampoco quiero molestarla ni a los niños, pero... ¿Cree usted que pueda darme alojamiento?" Rena se sorprende ante la petición. Nunca antes había dado asilo a gente adulta, solamente recibía pequeños, y estos sin poder garantizar su estadía permanente debido a la adopción.

"A decir verdad... Nunca había admitido a nadie que no fueran niños. Pero si es por un día o dos no creo que haya mayor problema. Debo decir un poco avergonzada, que tampoco tengo recursos para tener a mucha gente."

"Muchas gracias, señorita Rena. Y si es así entonces déjeme ayudarla con eso." Dice Raven metiendo su mano derecha en su bolsillo. Lo extraño que había notado Rena, fue que su mano izquierda era la única que tenia un enorme guante marrón. "No es mucho lo que tengo, pero espero sea lo suficiente como para ayudarle a usted y a su orfanato." Para sorpresa de Rena, era una gran cantidad de dinero, mas del que solía recibir mensualmente por parte de Hoffman para mantenerlos a todos. Era verdaderamente una gran ayuda, pero a su vez sintió un poco de nervios por recibirlos.

"P-Pero... Eso es mas de lo que-"

"No se preocupe." Dice poniendo el dinero en manos de la dama. "No es mucho lo que estaré, así que tampoco puedo aportar algo mas." Rena quedo mirando el dinero un poco atónita, pero tras calmarse un poco lo guardo tal y como el lo quiso.

"Bueno... Déjeme presentarle a los niños de todos modos." Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al comedor. Todos habían roto el silencio y con la poca información que Elsword les dio, inicio una polémica e infantil charla. Rena dio dos aplausos para que todos le pusieran atención. "Muy bien chicos, antes que todo no quiero que se hagan una falsa expectativa, hoy nadie saldrá de aquí para no volver." Todos miraron a Elsword el cual sintió mucha vergüenza tras la información falsa que había dado. "Dicho esto, quiero que conozcan a alguien. El se quedara con nosotros uno o dos días, por lo que espero que lo traten bien. Su nombre es Raven." Tras decir Rena su nombre el alto muchacho entro en la sala del comedor para poder verlos a todos. Comenzó a contar y eran seis en total. "Siguiendo con la introducción-"

"¿Tu estas aquí porque estas enamorado de la señorita Rena?" Interrumpe Aisha. "En las novelas de amor siempre que llega un desconocido se queda con quien es la mas hermosa de la historia." La pregunta e información de la pequeña hacen poner caras de incomodidad a ambos adultos. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió a Raven fue que a tan corta edad ella ya supiera leer.

"Si es así como tu dices, entonces tu también podrías quedarte con algún príncipe que cruce alguna vez la puerta por la cual entre." Raven dice como alago a la pelimorada, la cual se queda callada y se sonroja escondiendo su rostro de manera infantil.

"Eres muy dulce Raven. Ella es Aisha, es la mas lista y siempre suele tener la solución a la mayoría de los problemas. De futuro quiere ser una gran maga, debido a que lee muchos libros respecto a eso. A su lado, ya lo conoces, Elsword. Tiene mucha energía y promete ser un buen espadachín a futuro. Lamento el malentendido respecto a el." Rena hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa, pero al muchacho parece no importarle ya que continua sonriendo. "Hermana mayor de Elsword, Elesis. Mucha energía y madurez. Al igual que Elsword quiere ser una muy buena espadachina." Elesis sonríe y levanta su dedo indice y medio haciendo el símbolo de: paz. "Frente a ella, Eve. Es muy callada, pero buena niña. Linda sonrisa y aunque difícil de creer es muy buena con las maquinas. A su lado, Chung. Sabe mucho de la ciudad de Hamel ya que es su hogar natal, tiene mucha fuerza y le gusta hablar en gran cantidad. Y por ultimo-"

"Lo mejor siempre al final." Dice Add a modo de alardeo.

"Aquí nadie es mejor que otro, todos son muy buenos. Su nombre es Add. Al igual que Eve es muy bueno con las maquinas, tiene mucha energía y... Bueno... Es el problemático del grupo..." Acaba Rena con una risa sarcástica. Raven queda viendo al grupo que lo acaba de conocer y sonríe.

"Puedo decir de todos ustedes, que tienen las características para ser personas asombrosas en el futuro." Las palabras del recien llegado llegaron al fondo de todos los presentes. Rena sonrio mientras todos se acercaban a verlo mas de cerca y hacerle una que otra pregunta curiosa. Incluso Eve pregunto algunas cosas.

Luego de unas horas, Rena le dio a Raven una pequeña habitación en la cual podía dormir por la noche, pero el muchacho había llegado exhausto de donde se que haya venido por lo que las horas de sueño nocturnas se volvieron diurnas. Rena cerro la puerta del cuarto para encontrarse con todos los niños fuera de este mirándola fijamente. La peliverde pregunto muchas veces la razón de sus miradas, pero no dijeron nada. Comenzó a asustarse, y cuando iba nuevamente a abrir la boca una voz se le adelanto.

"Señorita Rena. ¿A usted le gusta el señor Raven?" Pregunto imprudentemente Aisha.

"P-Pero Aisha... ¿Que cosas dices?"

"Se sonrojo." Dijo Elesis. Rena no podía ver su rostro pero efectivamente se había sonrojado. "¡Entonces es cierto!" Por alguna extra a razón todos se alegraron de la NO respuesta de su cuidadora. Les había gustado mucho la llegada de Raven a la casa y encontraban que era perfecto para ella.

"Vamos niños no apresuren las decisiones. Yo solo-" En ese momento noto que faltaba la presencia de alguien. "¿Donde esta Elsword?" Nadie respondió su pregunta, en vez de eso fijaron su mirada en los objetos cercanos, lo cual preocupo mucho a Rena. "Preguntare de nuevo... ¿Donde... Esta... Elsword?"

"Fue a buscar a Ara." Dijo Eve finalmente con voz muy baja. Sin decir otra palabra, Rena corrió a tomar el primer abrigo que viera y salio de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Los niños vieron su retirada y Aisha trato de correr en su búsqueda, pero Elesis tomo su mano para que no saliera sabiendo que el ambiente no estaba para que niños de entre seis y ocho años corrieran por ahí como locos.

Rena recorrió en primera instancia los lugares que solía frecuentar con los niños cuando salían, después fue a la casa de los padres adoptivos de Ara, ya que antes de salir vio que la hoja con los datos del matrimonio y su dirección habían desaparecido. Toco la puerta por mucho tiempo, pero nadie salio. No sabia donde mas buscar. Corría y corría buscando algún punto de cabello rojo mojado pero todo lo que veía era gente adulta, puestos abiertos de comida rápida en donde mas personas se reunían para protegerse de la lluvia, paraguas, entre otras cosas que no eran de su interés o incumbencia. Había llegado ya al grado de la desesperación, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lagrimas que poco a poco iban saliendo, sus extremidades tiritaban, y su mojado cabello comenzó a provocarle dolor de cabeza.

"¡SEÑORITA RENA!" Esa voz... Se trataba de Elsword. Rena miro para todos lados pero no lo vio acercarse. Decidió mirar detrás suyo, lugar exacto en el que se encontraba un canal de agua el cual solía llenarse en gran medida los días de lluvia. Mientras volteaba deseo miles de veces que Elsword no estuviera en el canal, pero el mundo no se caracteriza por darle a la gente todo lo que quiere.

"¡ELSWORD!" El pequeño punto rojo trataba de ir en contra de la corriente, pero al estar lloviendo, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Rena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se quito el abrigo que llevaba puesto para ir a salvar a su desobediente y amado niño, pero antes de poder hacerlo una figura ya se había lanzado al canal. Lentamente se fue acercando a Elsword hasta alcanzarlo, y traerlo sano y salvo a la posición de Rena. La figura tras dejar al pequeño mostró su identidad, se trataba de Raven, el cual había escuchado la conversación de la peliverde y los niños, y sin pensarlo dos veces salio al igual que ella en busca del muchacho de cabello de fuego.

"Lo... Lo siento..." Dijo Elsword disculpándose y pensando que lo que le esperaba eran gritos furiosos por parte de su cuidadora. Un abrazo... Un abrazo recibio en vez de eso mientras salvajes lagrimas brotaban de los ojos verdes de Rena.

"No vuelvas... A hacer eso..." Dice la muchacha con voz temblorosa. Elsword solo asiente y abraza con los mismos ojos llorosos a quien la busco por toda la villa. La lluvia en ese momento cesó, por lo que todos empezaron a caminar. Elsword tomo la mano de Rena y Raven, lo que le dio al pelirrojo un leve aire familiar. Eso le hizo sonreír, ya que no tiene ningún recuerdo de su anterior familia antes de que fueran abandonados con Elesis.

"Casi lo olvido, Rena." Dice Raven deteniéndose. "Llegando a casa a ambos les espera una grata sorpresa." Ninguno de los dos entendió que quería decir con eso, y muchos menos adivinaron de que se trataba, por lo que no les quedo de otra que esperar a su llegada al orfanato. Cuando la puerta fue abierta nadie salio a recibirlos como era lo usual cuando Rena salia a hacer compras u otros asuntos. Los tres caminaron por el pasillo hasta la única habitación en la que era visible una luz encendida, la cual se trataba del comedor. Raven unos pasos mas atrás vio como la mirada de tanto Rena como Elsword se encendía al mirar al interior.

"A... ¿Ara?" Dijeron ambos a coro. La pequeña de cabello negro se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa al igual que todos sus compañeros. Al ver todos a Rena le dieron su mas cálida sonrisa al momento en que decían:

"Bienvenida, señorita Rena." Rena rompió una vez mas en lagrimas. No se trataba de ningún sueño ni alucinación. Y pudo confirmarlo al acercarse a Ara para tomarla en sus brazos.

"¿Pero como es que-"

"Usted me dijo que por sobre todo tenia que ser yo misma. Y bueno... Esta mañana por razones que yo no se, los muros estaban rayados, la loza destruida y el sofá todo rasgado." Responde Ara con una infantil y dulce sonrisa. Rena la mira estupefacta. Ara era muy dulce... La gran mayoría del tiempo. Si la obligaban a hacer algo que no quería entonces es capaz de hacer lo posible porque todo siga un rumbo que no le moleste. Solo que Rena no se imaginaba que sus deseos de permanecer en el orfanato fueran tan grandes como para hacer todas esas cosas. "Me trajeron de vuelta en la tarde, pero usted no estaba y me recibió este amable señor." Dijo apuntando a Raven. Rena le dio una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho lo cual hizo que se avergonzara un poco.

"Finalmente... Estamos todos reunidos." Dijo Rena como señal para que todos se abalanzaran sobre ella a abrazarla. El resto del día y hasta que fue de noche todos celebraron el hecho de que Elsword haya vuelto sano y salvo (independiente haya mostrado síntomas de catarro a medida que pasaban las horas), y el regreso de Ara. Rena preparo mucha comida ya que siempre que los niños estaban muy emocionados les daba mucha hambre, y también porque Raven aun estaba con ellos. No podía pensar ya solo en sus niños, sino también en la visita y salvador de uno de ellos. Estaría eternamente agradecida por su acto de valentía aun tras haberlo conocido hace menos de un día, pero... ¿Como le pagaría?

La noche paso, y Raven se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta con su andrajosa chaqueta puesta. Rena y todos los niños estaban con el para despedirlo.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señorita Rena. Espero no haberles causado muchos problemas." Dice Raven. "La comida estaba deliciosa. Estoy muy celoso por ustedes niños, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar ese tipo de cosas. Estoy seguro de que crecerán para ser grandes personas, al igual que su cuidadora."

"No te vayas..." Dice Elsword con la voz rasposa debido a que había enfermado. Raven se sorprende al escuchar al pequeño, pero no era algo que pudiera decidir así como así. Aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

"Raven..." Comenzó Rena. "Se que te dije que solo podías quedarte por una noche. Pero..." La muchacha estaba muy nerviosa, ya que no solo quería agradecerle por salvar a Elsword, quería desde su el fondo de su interior que Raven se quedara. No sabia exactamente por que, pero sabia que sin el, esto no seria completamente un hogar. "Todo aquel que ayude a mis niños tendrá mi eterna gratitud, y si dices que no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de tener comida casera entonces te preparare algo todos los días." Raven no entendio. "Con esto me refiero a que si... ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?" Raven miro los ojos de Rena, lucían sinceros y esperanzados en recibir un SI como respuesta. No saben de su pasado y aun así lo quieren en ese lugar. Sabe que si responde que si, tendrá que decirles a todos muchas cosas, en cambio, si responde que no, podrá evitarse el hecho de que se armen una impresión equivocada, y a su vez decepcionarlos. Pero al ver los rostros de los niños se le era imposible decir que no. Quiere quedarse, quiere estar con ellos, quiere estar con Rena, quiere... Tener una familia.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, se acerco a Rena, y frente a ella...

"Supongo que a esta familia le hace falta un padre." Dice con algo de vergüenza. Rena también se avergüenza en cierta medida, pero sabia que eso significa que se quedaría. Todos los niños gritaron de alegría y se lanzaron hacia Raven tirándolo al suelo. Sabia que tenia muchas cosas que explicar y aun muchas cosas estaba confusas en su mente. Pero...

"Mientras siga viendo esas sonrisas, no tengo razones para irme de aquí." Dice para si mismo.

**Erwer: Fin del segundo capitulo. **

**Ara: ¿Sigues molesto?**

**Erwer: Depende... ¿Estas feliz de haber vuelto?**

**Ara: (asiente con una sonrisa nerviosa)**

**Erwer: Entonces todo esta perfecto (le sonrie). Bueno... Es realmente una linda escena para dar un termino a la historia, pero este no es el fin jejeje. Aun quedan muchas interrogantes y pasados por contar. Por lo que...**

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pasado

**Erwer: Nos vemos nuevamente en este tercer capitulo. La verdad tenia pensado publicarlo la noche pasada pero mi internet decidió portarse mal por lo que no funciono hasta hace pocas horas. Aun quedan muchas cosas por saber, pasados por contar, caminos por escoger... Por lo que sin mas preámbulos... Corre video.**

**Elsword: ¿Como podemos estar seguros que no te pasaste la noche viendo Corpse Party?**

**Erwer: Viejo... El anime y el juego son buenísimos, pero como dije todo fue problemas de internet. **

**Elsword: Y si-**

**Erwer: ¡CORRE VIDEO!**

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco**

Capitulo 3: Pasado

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde que Raven paso a ser parte del orfanato del Zorro Blanco, y a pesar del poco tiempo ya era tratado con afecto por todos los niños y por Rena. Lo difícil al inicio fue acostumbrarse a poner un servicio mas en la mesa y esperar a otra persona que desocupara el baño por las mañanas, pero dejando eso de lado todos disfrutaban de la compañía del alto muchacho. Raven a su vez pudo ver las habilidades de cada uno de los pequeños, y quedo muy impresionado al verlos a todos ya que poseían talentos que no vería ni en personas adultas. Obviamente el único talento que Rena olvido mencionar fue la capacidad de Ara por amenizar completamente un lugar, su velocidad e inigualable sonrisa.

"¿Nos cuenta un cuento para dormir, señor Raven?" Pregunta Aisha. La hora de dormir para los niños ya había llegado y por vez primera Rena le preguntó si le ayudaba en la difícil tarea de hacerlos dormir. Es recalcable la palabra _difícil_ ya que como son niños, las baterías duran mas de lo que uno cree.

"La verdad es que no soy muy bueno en eso de los cuentos." Dice Raven con algo de nervios ya que nadie le había hecho esa pregunta. Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de convivir con pequeños.

"¿Les parece si le doy un ejemplo a Raven niñas? Así tendrá alguna idea, cosa de que mañana sea su turno de contarles un cuento a ustedes." Dice Rena. Todas gritan de manera positiva -con excepción de Eve, pero también le gusto la idea- y se sientan cerca de Rena para escucharla.

"Supongo que sera un honor aprender algo de ti." Dice Raven dedicándole a la peliverde una sonrisa. Rena lo ve y siente sus mejillas arder por un leve momento antes de aclarar su garganta y comenzar el cuento.

"Había una vez... Una joven mujer que vivía de la naturaleza. Desde muy pequeña se le enseñó el amor que debe tener por las plantas y los animales silvestres, y así vivió pacíficamente en su aldea." Breve pero intrigante introducción. "Un día, un extranjero llego a la aldea de la chica. Los lideres del lugar, a pesar de tener mucho afecto hacia la naturaleza y a los seres vivientes sabían lo que hizo tiempo atrás, lo cual consistió en liderar a un grupo de personas para quemar un enorme bosque vecino al que ellos usan como hogar." En ese momento las niñas hicieron una mueca de desagrado, indicando que no les gusto el chico. "Al momento de ser juzgado, la joven detuvo el juicio y solicito pasar un día completo con el muchacho. Nadie sabia por que, pero accedieron a escucharla, y si no había algo que cambiara su opinión entonces el seria ejecutado. Cuando ambos estuvieron a solas el muchacho le pregunto las razones de por que le había ayudado, era un asesino y destructor de todas las leyes y morales que le enseñaron de muy pequeña y aun así hizo la petición a los jueces. La muchacha respondió que sabia que no era su culpa, que otra persona lo había obligado a hacerlo."

Tras esas palabras, Raven sintió una gran presión en su pecho. Las palabras 'ejecución', 'asesino' y 'obligación' golpearon fuertemente en la consciencia del muchacho lo cual le hizo tener no muy bonitos recuerdos sobre su pasado.

"Ambos buscaron pruebas para demostrar la inocencia del chico." Dijo Rena continuando con el cuento. "Y tuvieron éxito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La ejecución había sido programada y los jueces ya no le pondrían atención a ninguna prueba por verdadera que fuese. A pocos segundos de dar la orden a los encargados de eliminarlo, la muchacha se interpuso entre el chico y el verdugo, exigiendo su libertad ya que ella se había enamorado completamente de el, y que solo se saldría del medio si accedían a liberarlo."

_'Que raro... Por algo es un cuento para niñas.'_ Piensa Raven sarcásticamente.

"En fin, los jefes no tuvieron mas alternativas que soltarlo y aceptar las pruebas que presentaron para probar que no fue su culpa que el bosque se quemara tiempo atrás. Agradecido, el joven le ofreció su vida a la muchacha, para estar con ella y protegerla por siempre. Y hasta el día de hoy, ambos ahora son lideres de dicho bosque y continúan cuidando todo el alrededor. FIN." Las niñas dieron un pequeño aplauso por el cuento que les habían contado, y felices se fueron a dormir.

Al salir de la habitación Raven no le dirigió la mirada a Rena. Ella le preguntó lo que sucedía, y las respuestas negativas de Raven solo hicieron que la preocupación de la peliverde aumentara. Muchas escenas de batallas pasadas llegan a la mente del alto muchacho, escenas que no quiere recordar, pero tampoco puede seguir huyendo de ellas.

"Raven, tenemos que ver ahora a los niños." Dice Rena.

"S-Si..." Responde cortante. Al entrar en la habitación, todas las camas están completamente deshechas ya que se pusieron a jugar: El suelo esta hecho de lava, pero cuando ambos adultos entraron, los tres pequeños se acostaron de inmediato. Esa escena hizo reír a Raven, a pesar de darle un poco de tristeza ya que el no pudo disfrutar de todo eso en su infancia.

"¿Nos contara un cuento para dormir, señorita Rena?" Pregunta Chung.

"Les traigo algo mejor que solo eso. Raven les contara un cuento." Todos miraron con asombro al chico tras las palabras de su cuidadora. Iba a ser la primera vez que escucharan un cuento de una boca distinta a la de Rena, y a su vez, era la primera vez que Raven cuenta un cuento. "Se que lo harás bien, no estés nervioso." Dice Rena sonriendo. El muchacho se queda mirándola, pero otro doloroso recuerdo atraviesa su mente, al mismo tiempo que una figura de cuerpo femenino.

**Nota del autor: Desde este punto, en lo que se refiere al cuento de Raven es lo que el vivió antes de llegar a donde esta.**

"Me esforzare..." Dice para luego aclarar su garganta. "Había una vez... Un muchacho, el cual se destacaba por ser un gran y audaz guerrero. Era la envidia de muchos comandantes y generales si de usar la espada se trataba, pero el no quería honores ni mucho menos un rango elevado el cual llevaría a mas responsabilidades. Se ganaba la vida como capitán de una tropa, llamada: Los Guerreros Cuervo. No obstante, el muchacho tenia algo que era su mas grande orgullo: su prometida."

"¿Vamos a hablar de batallas o de romance? Si es romance la puerta del cuarto de las chicas es bastante ancha para poder entrar." Dice Add imprudentemente. Rena lo reprende, pero Raven sonríe agregando un: _'Ahora viene lo bueno.'_

"La vida del muchacho en si era bastante pacifica, pero un día fue llamado a una reunión por sus superiores y en dicha reunión fue arrestado por ellos, diciendo que supuestamente el había planeado un ataque contra el estado. Por mas que grito que era inocente no lo escucharon, y fue encarcelado para ser próximamente ejecutado. La noche anterior a la ejecución, recibió una visita, su mejor amigo. El pensó que lo visitaba para consolarlo y darle alguna buena noticia, pero paso todo lo contrario. Lo visitó para confesarle que el había planeado todo para que fuera ejecutado, todo esto, debido a la ceguera que produjo la envidia que le tenia. Completamente traicionado espero en la torre para su ejecución, pero a horas de la madrugada su prometida liderando a los soldados Cuervo atacaron la torre para liberarlo. Habían logrado sacarlo, pero eran muchos menos al momento de llegar al bosque para ocultarse. Los soldados del reino encontraron en el bosque a los pocos que quedaban, y sin piedad alguna masacraron a todos los soldados, y el muchacho en ese momento perdió la mitad de su cuerpo, a sus amigos... y a su prometida."

"Raven... ¿No estarás yendo muy lejos?" Dijo Rena preocupada de que los niños pudieran tener pesadillas con la historia de Raven, pero en vez de eso eran ellos los mas interesados.

"Cuando el muchacho estaba dando sus últimos alientos, fue encontrado por soldados robots los cuales lo llevaron a su guarida con el fin de experimentar con el. Los robots hicieron lo imposible por mantenerlo con vida, y así unir un cuerpo humano con maquinaria avanzada." La atención de los pequeños no hacia mas que aumentar. Hasta Rena estaba impresionada. "Para su mala suerte, a pesar de volver a la vida, fue cruelmente controlado por los robots debido a un dispositivo en su brazo. Tras esto, fue obligado a cometer muchas atrocidades y actos injustos, pero los aires de libertad del muchacho eran mas fuertes, y pudo deshacerse del dispositivo de control. Ahora, en estos mismos momentos, el continua caminando en busca de perdón, un lugar donde ser aceptado, y a su vez, alejarse de los pensamientos de su fallecida prometida y sus subordinados. No importa con quien tenga que luchar para eso, el mantendrá su promesa de hacer justicia ante cualquier acto de maldad. FIN."

**Nota del autor: Fin de las memorias de Raven.**

El publico quedo impresionado tras la historia de Raven, antes de irse a dormir los niños comentaron muy emocionados los aspectos del protagonista del cuento, y también imaginaron como debería ser en la vida real, llegando a dar aspectos muy exagerados por el obvio hecho de que son niños. Pasando a Rena y Raven, ya estaban solos en el comedor y el muchacho guardaba silencio sin dedicarle alguna mirada a la peliverde.

"Raven... ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntaba, pero lo único que obtenía era silencio. En ese momento, se le ocurrió una pregunta que podía no ser la mas apropiada, pero ya no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el muchacho se guardaba su tristeza. "La historia que le dijiste a los niños fue lo que te ocurrió. ¿No es así?" Raven dio un suspiro de sorpresa, y apretó con mucha fuerza el vaso con agua que había tomado. No dijo palabra alguna, sino que paso a mostrar la razón por la cual ocultaba su mano izquierda. Rena quedo impresionada, al ver que el brazo izquierdo de Raven era completamente mecanizado.

"Las cicatrices de mi rostro también fueron hechas en ese combate. Mis subordinados en este mismo momento están esperando la llegada de su líder. Y mi prometida... Seris... Su muerte significa para mi que debo cobrar venganza. Pero a su vez no quiero guiarme por ese sentimiento de maldad." Dice Raven.

"Pero... ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?" Dice Rena preocupada. Había aceptado en su hogar a un completo desconocido, al cual se le podría dedicar uno de los pasados mas atroces y sangrientos. _'¿Sera seguro para todos que el siga en esta casa? Tengo que cuidar de los niños, y si el es un líder que comandara a una tropa completa hacia la venganza entonces no puedo seguir teniéndolo aquí. Solo... seria un mal ejemplo.'_ Piensa.

"Como dije, no quiero guiarme por ese sentimiento de maldad. Admito que estoy aun dolido por la muerte de quienes fueron mis compañeros, amigos y mi prometida. Pero... Se que la venganza no es algo bueno. Quien se hizo llamar_ 'mi mejor amigo'_ es uno de los ejemplos mas claros para eso, pero para que vea lo malo de ese sentimiento, tengo que llevar a cabo mi propia venganza. Como puedes ver... Naci para ser un vengador. Pero si voy a estar contigo, es necesario que me abstenga de serlo. Por los niños, las niñas... Y por ti."

Rena entendió en ese momento que las intenciones de Raven no eran malas, quería reprimir sus propios recuerdos y sentimientos para protegerlos de EL mismo. ¿Que podía hacer ella? Entiende que es malo para los niños si se llegan a enterar de su pasado, la venganza no es un camino del cual sentirse orgullosos. Pero tampoco quiere que siga reprimiendo su dolor, eso solo lleva a cosas peores. ¿Cual es el verdadero camino que puede elegir?

"Y ahora que te dije la verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí." Dice Raven una vez mas.

"¿Eh?"

"No es correcto que una persona como yo este con todos estos niños. Ellos deben criarse en un buen hogar con buenas costumbres para no terminar... Como yo..." Raven dice lo ultimo poniéndose de pie.

"¿A... A donde vas?" Pregunta Rena con voz temblorosa al mismo tiempo que Raven llega a la puerta del comedor.

"Es necesario que me valla, señorita Rena. Soy un ser peligroso, y mis subordinados me están esperando. Tengo que seguir mi camino, y encontrar la razón por la cual no morí junto con Seris. Lamento que esto haya tenido que terminar con una noche de cuentos pero-" Raven es detenido por una acción de la muchacha de ojos verdes. El pelinegro baja la mirada para ver que dos brazos están sujetándolo por el torso, sentía el cuerpo de Rena junto a él y su cabeza en su espalda. Pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la muchacha, mojando la ropa de quien había abrazado.

"No me importa si eres un asesino, un vengador, el líder de una tropa, o lo que sea... Si tu te vas esto ya no podría seguir siendo una familia. Se que tienes que seguir tu camino, pero a mi juicio lo único que has hecho es escapar de el." Dice Rena casi gritando, ahogando su voz con la ropa del muchacho.

_'¿Escapar... De mi camino?'_ Piensa Raven.

"La venganza no es un camino del cual sentirse orgullosos, y si estas buscando un camino distinto entonces estas escapando de él al buscar la venganza. A lo mejor, es inevitable que esta se lleve a cabo, pero eso ocurrirá mucho tiempo después, tanto que todo se habrá arreglado de alguna forma. No quiero que te vayas a seguir un camino que no es el correcto, quiero que tu camino signifique quedarte con nosotros... Conmigo." Rena había dejado ir todo su orgullo. Sabia que Raven era alguien de cuidado y peligroso, pero sus deseos por que se quede son mas grandes. Quizás podría explicar mas tarde el verdadero tipo de persona que es, quizás podría encontrar una forma por la cual todos lo acepten como es, pero todo eso se vera con el paso del tiempo. Tiempo... Que desea estar junto a el.

"Una persona muy sabia me dijo una vez." Comienza a hablar Raven. "La vida tiene distintos caminos. Algunos son mas cortos que otros, lo que significa que nos llevan a la muerte en menos tiempo. Pero es decisión de cada uno si los toma o no. A lo mejor el camino que debo seguir es el de la venganza, pero si tu me ofreces un camino de paz, entonces..." Raven se da vuelta y abraza a Rena. "Es el camino que voy a escoger." Rena se alegra el escuchar esas palabras. Sabia que las cosas no serian las mismas sin la presencia de Raven, y que el camino que eligió ella de abrir el orfanato la guió a conocerlo. Y por su mente no esta la idea de seguir un camino separada de el.

_'Un camino sin venganza...'_ Piensa Raven. _'Esto es lo que he buscado por muchos a os. Seris... Tus ultimas palabras fueron: Quiero que seas feliz. Y estoy seguro que en este lugar podre encontrar esa felicidad. Por otra parte, necesito que me perdones pero...'_

_Ella me recuerda mucho a ti..._

**Erwer: Fin del tercer capitulo. Quiero esta vez aclarar unas cuantas cosas que he visto en los reviews: **

_**Franck: No creo poner Lemon en esta historia, lo siento. Quizás lo haga en los especiales del 14 de Febrero, o en alguna otra historia, pero no aquí. Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios y por seguirme desde la historia pasada y esperar con ansias mis capítulos :)**_

_**Megane Bishojo: Gracias por tu buen comentario, seguiré con esta historia lo mas que pueda ya que tampoco me gustan las cosas muy largas (ni tampoco cortas), aun así espero que te guste este capitulo y los que vengan mas adelante, hay Raven x Rena para rato :) **_

_**Jhon (Guest): Muchas gracias por tu buen comentario de mi fanfic pasado y seguiré con mas historias así. No soy mucho de cosas melosas por lo que si quieren ver acción en este fanfic, la tendrán :)**_

**Erwer: Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ayuda

**Erwer: Aquí llegando con el cuarto capitulo de esta historia me disculpo de antemano por la demora de 4 días (creo que son 4 ya que no se ni que día es hoy debido a que estoy de vacaciones...) ya que también estoy trabajando en los one shots del día de san valentin.**

**Aisha: ¿Hoy también estas enojado? **

**Erwer: Naah, ayer y hoy fueron buenos días y mañana también lo sera por lo que hoy me tienen de buen humor. **

**Ara: ¿Galletas antes de comenzar esto? **

**Erwer: Muchas gracias, Ara. (prueba una... y cae al suelo).**

**Aisha: ¿Lograste dormirle para asegurar que no arruine todo con sus gritos de enojo? **

**Ara: Tal y como lo dijiste. Aunque me siento algo culpable ya que dijo que tuvo un buen día. **

**Aisha: Ya se le pasara cuando despierte. Bueno... Como Erwer esta dormido creo que sera mi turno de decir... Corre video.**

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco**

Capitulo 4: Ayuda

La luna se encuentra en lo alto del cielo y las estrellas adornan en firmamento, escenografía perfecta para una escena romántica vivida en parejas. Pero este no es el caso ya que solo una persona esta mirando el oscuro cielo, un muchacho de ojos ámbar el cual había despertado hace pocos minutos de un doloroso sueño el cual le hacia recordar la figura de su fallecida prometida. Había tenido el mismo sueño muchas noches seguidas, y no sabia como podía detenerlo. Lo único que hacia era dar leves suspiros hasta que el sol se asomaba por las montañas.

"¿Le sucede algo, señor Raven?" Una suave voz se escucho desde la puerta una de las noches en que el alto muchacho había despertado. Al voltear la vista para ver de quien se trataba pudo ver una pequeña figura de corto cabello plateado.

"Eve. ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?" Pregunta Raven.

"No quiero ser maleducada pero creo que mi pregunta fue la primera." Eve la gran mayoría del tiempo tenia la boca cerrada, pero era una de las mas curiosas del grupo y cuando hacia una pregunta no cesaba hasta que esta era respondida.

"Oh... Yo... No puedo dormir." Responde de modo cortante.

"¿Por que?" Preguntaba una vez mas.

"Yo... Prefiero no decirlo."

"Mmm..." La pequeña se molestó. "Para responder su pregunta, yo tampoco puedo dormir."

_'¿siete años y tiene problemas para dormir'_ Piensa Raven. "¿Por que?"

"Tuve un sueño feo... Soñé que a todos le pasaban cosas malas... Incluso a Chung, la señorita Rena y usted." La pequeña había bajado la mirada en señal que no quería recordar el sueño que había tenido. Lo que diferenciaba el sueño de Eve y el de Raven es que el sueño de la pequeña no iba a ocurrir jamas, y el del muchacho ya ocurrió años atrás. Raven sintió un poco de lastima por la niña, ya que por mucho sufrimiento que ha tenido a través de su vida no puede ver a una pequeña de cortos siete años de edad asustada.

"No tienes por que estar asustada." Dice acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabello. "No fue mas que un sueño, todo ya paso y no ocurrirá nunca en la vida real." La sonrisa del muchacho calmo en gran medida a Eve. "Y una cosa mas. ¿Que tan importante es Chung para ti?" Pregunta con la intención de molestar a la pequeña. Al ser solo una niña no entiende mucho sobre sarcasmo, y procede a responder de manera sincera.

"Chung... Es un gran amigo." Dice sonriendo y jugando con sus dedos. "Me gustan sus historias sobre esa ciudad llamada Hamel, y ese guerrero llamado Helputt. Es bastante interesante que alguien te de información sin necesidad de preguntarlo, es como si pensáramos lo mismo." Raven entendió lo que había detrás de su nervioso rostro, y sintió que era necesario darle un empujón a Eve.

"¿Y alguna vez se lo has dicho?" Eve responde negativamente moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. "He visto a Chung y es muy notoria su intención de querer alguna respuesta tuya ante sus historias. No estaría de más que se lo dijeras en algún momento. Estoy seguro que lo hará muy feliz." La sonrisa de Eve indico que la idea era de su agrado, por lo que después de volver a la cama y ya habiendo salido completamente el sol puso en practica las palabras que le diría al muchacho.

"Señor Raven." Dijo Eve antes de acercarse a Chung. "No se si podre hacerlo..." La pequeña se veía un tanto nerviosa ya que muy pocas veces abrió la boca para decir algo que no fuera completamente necesario, o algo que sentía curiosidad por saber. Raven por su lado confiaba en la buena voluntad de Eve, por lo que tras darle una suave palmadita en su cabello le deseo la mayor de las suertes, agregando que:

"Si un guerrero se predispone a un fracaso entonces no hay necesidad de llevar a cabo la misión." Esa frase le quito a Eve el miedo de alguna respuesta negativa por parte del muchacho, por lo que sin temor y con seguridad llamo a Chung.

"Chung..." Ya la peliplateada y el rubio estaban frente a frente, lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo de Rena ya que conocía mejor que cualquiera a Eve. "Yo... Solo quiero decirte." El confundido pequeño miraba a Eve fijamente lo cual hizo nacer los nervios nuevamente. "Que... Lamento si no te lo dije antes, pero de verdad me gustan mucho tus historias sobre tu ciudad y megustariaoirmasdeellastodoslosdias." Dijo finalmente la pequeña. Los nervios se habían apoderado tanto de ella que dijo lo ultimo de modo que nadie lo pudo entender... Con excepción de Chung.

"Si quieres puedo contarte mas ahora, aun queda tiempo antes de la comida. ¿Me sigues?" Pregunta el pequeño estirando su mano. Eve la ve un rato atónita, y tras ver la sonrisa del pequeño entendió finalmente que no dijo nada que le hubiese molestado. Sonrió levemente y tomo la mano de Chung, el cual tiro con un poco de fuerza a su compañera y la guió hasta la biblioteca, lugar que tenia un mapa del continente completo perfecto para iniciar una larga y emocionante historia que Chung tenia preparado para Eve.

"¿Que fue lo que acabo de ver?" Pregunto Rena. "Eve nunca había actuado de esa forma y... A pesar de que Chung siempre se esforzó en sus historias por recibir una respuesta de Eve eso nunca había pasado hasta ahora."

"Tuvimos una charla, y paso lo que acabas de ver." Responde Raven con una sonrisa.

"¿Charla? De que me estas hablando?" Raven sabia que si lo decía todo en la presencia de los niños solo los haría entrar mas en la curiosidad y posiblemente en la preocupación debido a que su compañera tuvo un mal sueño la noche anterior, por lo que le hizo una seña a Rena para que hablaran a solas. La muchacha decidió que fueran a la cocina, ya que la comida tenia que ser preparada en poco tiempo y los niños no pueden entrar por el temor de Rena que les ocurra algo con algún implemento de cocina. "Muy bien. ¿Puedes explicarme ahora lo que acaba de ocurrir?" Pregunto finalmente.

"Anoche Eve llego a mi cuarto, a lo mejor porque deje la puerta entreabierta o no lo se. Bueno... Me preocupe porque eran altas horas de la noche, por lo que le pregunte lo que ocurrió."

"¿Y tu también estabas despierto? Por que?" Pregunto con algo de preocupación y curiosidad.

"Yo... No podía dormir." Respondió Raven algo nervioso, respuesta que no dejo satisfecha a Rena, pero el tema de conversación era la actitud de Eve así que tendría que usar otra oportunidad para tener una mejor respuesta. "Siguiendo con todo esto, me dijo que tuvo un sueño feo en el cual nos ocurrían cosas malas a todos, y puso énfasis en Chung. Le pregunté las razones y me dijo que le gustaban sus historias y su personalidad. Luego pregunté si alguna vez se lo ha dicho, y tras darle un pequeño empujón en sentido animico paso lo que acabas de ver." Breve pero completa explicación.

"La verdad me sorprendió, tu sabes que Eve no es de expresar mucho sus sentimientos con los demás a excepción de mi. Llegue a pensar incluso que había enfermado y estaba delirando..." Dice Rena riendo levemente. "Creo que te tengo que agradecer por hacerlo, es una muy buena señal. Muchas gracias, Raven." Dice con una radiante sonrisa.

"¿Darme las gracias? Rena..." Era la primera vez que la trataba por su nombre sin incluir previamente el _'señorita'_, lo cual la hizo sentir feliz, de una manera muy extraña, pero feliz. "Me diste un hogar, buena comida, una familia, un camino sin violencia, me diste... una nueva vida. No importa lo que haga, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido y nada podrá cambiarlo." Responde con una de esas sonrisas que estremecen a Rena. No sabia porque, pero cada vez que Raven le sonreía sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y las palabras salían sin pensarlo.

"N-No tienes que... A-Agradecerme." Dice tartamudeando y dándole la espalda al muchacho para que no vea su rostro de vergüenza junto con sus ojos llorosos. ¿Tristeza? No... Alegría. _'¿Que me esta pasando?'_ Piensa. _'Siempre que Raven sonríe mi cuerpo comienza a hacer cosas que no puedo controlar. Nunca antes me había pasado esto con alguien... ¿Sera que-'_

"¡RENA!" Dice Raven para que la atontada muchacha reaccione. Rena se da vuelta para ver al muchacho muy cerca de ella. Él no sabe que eso no podía calmarle, solo consigue acelerar su ritmo cardíaco. "¿Estas bien? Tu cara esta roja. ¿Tienes fiebre?"

"¿Eh? N-No no no no no... No es nada de eso. Estaba pensando que se esta haciendo tarde para la comida." Dice la muchacha para cambiar el tema. ¿Me quieres ayudar a prepararla?" El muchacho asiente y ambos comienzan a preparar todo.

El resto del día paso sin mayor pena ni gloria. A menos que se considere una gloria que Aisha no haya golpeado a Elsword en todo el dia. Rena trato de encontrar algún momento para hablar de Raven y su noche sin poder dormir, pero debido a las compras y los juegos con los niños fue difícil encontrarlo. Su única oportunidad sería ya después de hacer dormir a los niños, pero tras su mala suerte fue necesario ir a cama temprano. Razón: Caminando con Aisha en sus brazos Rena dio un tropiezo en la alfombra, ninguna de las dos cayo pero el chillido de Aisha le dio a la paliverde un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza. Raven tuvo que encargarse de hacer dormir a todos, lo que significó un cuento de aventuras a la hora de irse a la cama.

Siendo altas horas de la madrugada Rena despertó en su cama y fue a buscar un vaso de agua. Cuando volvía a su habitación escucho ruidos en el pasillo, y tras seguirlos dio con la puerta del cuarto de Raven la cual se encontraba entreabierta. Trato de ver su interior, pero su moral hizo ver incorrecto el hecho de husmear las acciones a otra persona a escondidas.

"Seris... ¿Por que ella me recuerda tanto a ti?" Escucho desde el interior de la habitación. Al dar una segunda mirada pudo ver que Raven no estaba acostado en su cama, sino que sentado en ella mirando el cielo nocturno con toda la ventana abierta y sin intenciones de pegar un ojo. Su torso desnudo era visible debido a la poca luz que emana la luna, lo cual hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza por parte de la peliverde.

_'¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?'_ Piensa Rena. _'Seris era su prometida, me lo dijo hace unos días. Sera que-'_ Para su mala suerte había hecho la suficiente presión en la puerta con su cuerpo que esta se abrió de golpe, la muchacha cayo al suelo y Raven al sentir el gran ruido dio un salto hacia el lugar en donde estaba su espada y la desenvaino. "N-No ataques... soy yo." Dice tratando de calmar al muchacho.

"¿Rena? ¿Que estas haciendo despierta? Es sumamente tarde." Pregunta Raven.

"Y-Yo... Desperté y fui por un vaso con agua. Después escuche ruidos y me guiaron hasta tu habitación. N-No era mi intención husmear... Solo-"

"¿Que tanto estuviste aquí?" Pregunta Raven interrumpiendo. "Escuchaste... ¿La pregunta que dije al aire?" Obviamente no podía responder que si, ya que eso solo llevaría a mas explicaciones, explicaciones que no necesariamente son un agrado de contar. Una cosa a la vez.

"No escuche nada. Solo te vi sentado en tu cama... C-Con el torso desnudo." Raven ve su marcado cuerpo, pero tras pensar que Rena sentirá miedo o asco al ver sus cicatrices se pone rápidamente una camiseta. A pesar de estar equivocado ya que Rena podría pasar horas solo viendo su cuerpo. "¿Por que estas despierto?" Pregunta con un aire de preocupación. Raven sabe que no vale la pena mentir, y que solo serviría para perder el tiempo, por lo que le cuenta sobre sus sueños de su fallecida novia. "Tiene que haber sido muy especial para ti."

"Lo fue. Pero esa no es la razón especifica por la cual no puedo conciliar el sueño."

"Entonces. ¿Cual es?" Pregunto Rena. Raven la vio con un poco de nervios ya que en pocas palabras era ella la razón. Siempre que soñaba con Seris una imagen de Rena se atravesaba ya que su actuar era muy parecido al de ella, y su armonía lo calmaba mejor que cualquier hierba medicinal. Pero sin duda lo que mas atrajo a Raven de Rena fueron sus sinceros ojos, desprendían un cariño por los demás que es digno de ver en pocas personas. Y pudo poner a prueba su servicio hacia la gente al verla cuidando a los pequeños. Nadie tiene la paciencia para cuidar a siete niños al mismo tiempo y seguir sonriendo de la misma manera.

"Supongo que era necesario decírtelo tarde o temprano..." La muchacha no entendió. "Veras Rena... Yo-" Las palabras de Raven fueron interrumpidas por una figura que entro de la ventana, seguida de otras dos mas pequeñas. Raven tomo su espada y oculto a Rena detrás de el. "¿Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?"

"¿Quienes somos y que queremos? Tal parece que te has olvidado ya de nosotros." Dice la figura mas alta.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunta Raven una vez mas.

"¡Eh! Una pregunta a la vez muchacho. Preguntaste antes de eso que es lo que queremos. Y no me iré mucho en rodeos."

"Habla de una vez entonces." Dice Raven apuntando su espada al cuello de la figura.

"Tal parece que no has cambiado tu sed de sangre... Raven." El muchacho no entendió como es que saben su nombre, pero de los pocos que lo sabían solo unos cuantos eran del mismo grupo. "Vinimos a buscar a nuestro líder con el fin de tener nuestra tan esperada venganza..."

**Ara: Bueno... Erwer sigue dormido... Y dijo que ante cualquier cosa leyera este papel que me dio. Ejem... _Fin del cuarto episodio. Espero les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leído, a decir verdad no fue muy emocionante, pero tras la llegada de este misterioso ser las cosas comenzarán a ponerse mas intensas. _¿No fue emocionante? Yo encontré muy tierno el afecto de Eve por Chung. Continúo... **

**Erwer: Mi cabeza... (atontado) **

**Ara: Oh... Estas despierto. **

**Erwer: Nunca pensé que tu te aliarías con ellos para hacerme esto... (decepcionado) **

**Ara: No lo hice con mala intención... Los demás me impulsaron. **

**Todos: ¡HEY! (enojados)**

**Erwer: Bueno... Ya no importa. Te perdono, Ara. Sin mas rodeos... **

**R&amp;R si les gustó y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Deber

**Erwer: Tras una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga espera... He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta serie. Admito que la deje un poco de lado por los fanfics del 14 de Febrero (los cuales seguirán apareciendo de vez en cuando). También quiero decirles que en pocos días entrare a la universidad por lo que tratare de terminar esta serie antes de que eso pase, así que lamento si hago que las cosas pasen muy rápido. Bueno... Sin mas preámbulos, estúpidas palabras por parte de los esclavos, ni hermosas palabras de Ara... ¡Corre video!**

**Todos excepto Ara: ¡HEEEY!**

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco**

Capitulo 5: Deber

A los pocos minutos de haberse presentado las figuras y de ir a un lugar con mejor iluminación, Raven pudo ver que se trataban de tres subordinados suyos, pertenecientes a las tropas mercenarias Cuervo grupo del cual provenía originalmente antes de conocer el orfanato y a Rena. El mas alto usaba una gorra y cargaba en su espalda una gran espada, mientras que los mas pequeños se diferenciaban en su vestimenta y que el trabajo de uno era la reparación de máquinas y del otro los disparos a larga distancia. Aparte de esas diferencias, todos llevaban una mascara de gas que cubre completamente sus cabezas. Rena les ofreció a los subordinados un poco de té, los cuales aceptaron y tras ponerse cómodos el mas alto empezó a contar a Raven lo que había pasado los últimos meses. Dejando de lado el obvio hecho que tuvieron que quitarse las mascaras para tomar el té de Rena el cual fue aprobado con extremo gozo.

"Vera, señor Raven. Debido a la falta de un líder los últimos años nuestra división esta en peligro de ser eliminada, y no me refiero a que esta sea disuelta, sino que sera literalmente eliminada. Nuestro trabajo siempre fue tanto de observación, espionaje y protección, desechando por completo la violencia innecesaria y cuidando nuestra moral, pero desde que cierta persona ascendió en cuanto a rango en el consejo del reino de Velder cada día tenemos mas enemigos en el reino. Por lo que necesitamos que vuelva con nosotros, solo con su fuerza podremos derrotar a dicha persona y exponer sus verdaderos planes al consejo."

"¿Sus verdaderos planes? ¿A que te refieres con eso?" Pregunta Raven. El pequeño de las gafas tras la pregunta saca de uno de sus bolsillos unas cartas de categoría confidencial y unas cuantas fotos que demuestran tratos ilícitos con gente del bajo mundo. Raven al ver la foto pudo ver de quien estaban hablando. "El es..." Raven no termino su oración, pero todos asintieron con rostro serio. El odio había vuelto al muchacho, y Rena pudo verlo por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"Por eso estuvimos buscándolo, señor Raven. Uno de nuestros compañeros hace unos días lo vio junto con un niño de cabello rojo y esta dama, por lo que..." El subordinado se detuvo pensando con un poco de nervios lo siguiente que va a decir. "Pensamos que en los años que han pasado había formado una familia con otra dama, debido a la muerte de la señorita Seris." Tras escuchar ese nombre Raven tomo con su brazo derecho a su subordinado levantándolo muchos centímetros del suelo, empuñó su mano Nasod y la puso frente a los ojos del hombre.

"Ni bien vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre, no serán los guerreros de Velder los encargados de acabar con tu vida." Dijo Raven con voz que demostraba enojo. El hombre no respondió, pero Rena puso sus manos en el hombro del muchacho para que soltara al recién llegado. Al mirar fijamente en sus ojos, Rena no logro reconocer a la amable persona que salvo de ahogarse a uno de sus niños días atrás, lo cual produjo una sensación de miedo hacia él. Raven fue apaciguando su ira al ver la reacción de Rena, y con algo de vergüenza bajo lentamente a su subordinado. "Lo siento..." Fue lo único que dijo antes de un largo silencio.

"Lamento haber dicho algo que no debía, señor Raven." Dijo el mas alto. "Pero volviendo al tema, necesitamos que vuelva con nosotros. Solo con su fuerza podremos detener a-"

"No iré con ustedes." Interrumpe Raven. Las miradas del grupo fueron de completa desilusión. "Al igual que yo, pueden buscar un camino distinto. Ahora soy parte de este lugar y no me iré de aquí dejando de lado a todos los niños que Rena debe cuidar con tanto esfuerzo. Lo siento... Pero mi respuesta es no." Un nuevo silencio inunda la habitación, pero este no termina con mas palabras, sino que los tres miembros de las tropas mercenarias Cuervo se ponen de pie y se retiran del lugar sin nada mas que decir. Raven mantiene su mirada en el suelo largos minutos hasta que Rena decide hablarle.

"Raven... ¿Estas bien?" No recibe respuesta. El muchacho se sienta apoyando sus codos en las rodillas con la mirada aun fija en el suelo. "Raven... ¿Es correcto que los dejes ir así como así? Piénsalo... Son tus subordinados... Tus amigos." Aun no puede conseguir alguna respuesta. Largos minutos trata de convencerlo de tomar acción independiente en el fondo de su corazón desee que se quede, la chica tiene un muy alto sentido de la moral y la palabra amistad a su vez es muy valiosa para ella. De pronto, una palabra llega a su mente, un nombre para ser mas específicos, y a pesar de no querer decirlo parece ser lo único con lo que puede hacer reaccionar al muchacho. "Acaso... ¿Aun estas dolido por la muerte de Seris?" Raven suspiro, se al que indico la veracidad en la pregunta de Rena.

"Lo siento... No puedo volver con ellos. Volver significaría tener que enfrentarme una vez mas a lo que la asesino aquella vez, y ya estoy cansado de toda esa violencia. Quiero que Seris descanse tranquila, y que desde donde sea que me este observando se sienta feliz de verme feliz." Rena entendió las razones de Raven, pero podía ver una gota de egoísmo en sus palabras, lado que ella no conocía de él. "Ademas..." Continuo el muchacho. "Debo decir que se me es casi imposible olvidarle, ya que tu me recuerdas mucho a ella." Tras esas palabras, Rena sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, pero no era de esas sensaciones buenas, sino de las dolorosas. La muchacha se acerco a Raven y tras ponerse a su altura, preguntándose si lo que haría a continuación es correcto o no, levanto su rostro con sus delicadas manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Los excesivamente abiertos ojos del muchacho indican sorpresa tras la acción de Rena, la cual a pesar de ser dolorosa es bien recibida por Raven.

"Tienes que volver con tus compañeros, Raven." Dice Rena tras separar sus labios de los del chico. "Si tu dices que te recuerdo a Seris entonces significa que mi presencia te provoca dolor, y debido a eso puedo entender las razones por las cuales no has podido conciliar el sueño estas noches. Pero también... Puedo ver que no eras la amable persona que pensé que eras. Si piensas que tu felicidad hará feliz a Seris estas muy equivocado, es un sentimiento completamente egoísta el cual te hace dejar de lado un deber que tienes que cumplir."

"Pero... Tu me diste un nuevo camino... Me diste una nueva vida... Una nueva oportunidad." Dice Raven soltando unas cuantas lagrimas. "Me dijiste-"

"Se lo que dije." Dice Rena interrumpiendo. "Pero también digo que Seris sentiría mucha vergüenza de la persona en la cual te convertirás si te quedas aquí viviendo una buena vida mientras tus amigos son eliminados uno por uno. Lo siento Raven, pero si ese es el ejemplo que les vas a dar a mis niños..." Rena comenzó a llorar. "Te tengo que pedir que te vayas..." Las palabras de la muchacha sorprendieron en gran medida a Raven. Siempre pensó que si él era feliz Seris también lo seria, pero estaba completamente equivocado. "Lo siento..." Dice Rena completamente rota.

"No tienes que disculparte, Rena." Raven toma la mano de la muchacha y junto con él la pone de pie. "Entiendo muy bien las cosas con solo tener que decirlas una sola vez. Y si tu quieres que me vaya para no darle un mal ejemplo a los niños, lo haré, e iré a cumplir mi verdadero destino." Raven se da media vuelta y dejando a la chica en solitario va a buscar sus cosas para retirarse del orfanato, pero antes que pueda abrir la puerta Rena corre en su encuentro y lo detiene con un fuerte abrazo mientras lagrimas mojan la andrajosa prenda que Raven uso el día que llegó . El muchacho dio media vuelta y delicadamente tomo las manos de Rena al mismo tiempo que poso su mirada en sus ojos. "Tu misma dijiste que debo irme de este lugar."

"S-Se lo que dije..." Dice tratando de aguantar su tristeza. "Pero-"

"Tengo un deber que cumplir, Rena." Una nueva interrupción. "Tengo que confesar que estaba dudando si volver o no, e iba a dejarte a ti esa decisión. Respuesta que me acabas de dar hace unos minutos, por lo que volveré a mi aeronave y si llego a salir con vida de la lucha que nos espera a mis compañeros y a mi, volveré por ti." Dice con tono serio.

"¿Si llegas a salir con vida? No puedes morir, Raven. Simplemente no puedes." Rena abraza desesperada al muchacho. "Si te atreves a morir juro por mis niños que iré tras de ti." Raven al escuchar eso golpea con su dedo la frente de la muchacha.

"Si llego a morir, por tus niños tienes que vivir. No es justo para ellos que queden solos en este lugar siendo tan pequeños. Ademas... Ya tengo a alguien esperándome en el otro mundo." Dando media vuelta el espadachín toma rumbo a lo que es una batalla segura junto a sus subordinados, y mirando su figura volverse mas y mas pequeña, la demacrada dueña del orfanato cae sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que peque as gotas que salen de sus ojos riegan el suelo. "¡Lo olvidaba...!" Grita Raven mirando a Rena una vez mas a la lejanía. "¡Si vuelvo, no aceptare un _'NO'_ como respuesta!"

El sol vuelve a salir por detrás de las montañas del continente, golpeando en los hinchados ojos verdes de una muchacha que tras despedirse de su amado se quedó dormida en la habitación que solía usar para dormir. Pensamientos de niños pequeños llegan a su mente, pero su voluntad es tan débil que no tiene fuerzas para ponerse de pie para darles de comer y mucho menos para jugar con ellos. El grupo de siete menores todos en pijama pueden ver a su cuidadora sucumbirse en la tristeza, solo que ellos al ser menores de edad no tienen idea.

"Señorita Rena." Dice Ara. "¿Se encuentra bien?" Rena no responde con palabras la pregunta de su pequeña, solo estira su mano y acariciando su rostro le da una pequeña y fingida sonrisa. "¿Donde esta el señor Raven?" Dicha pregunta hace que la sonrisa desaparezca, y lagrimas vuelvan a salir de los ojos verdes de la muchacha. "¿Se fue el señor Raven?" Rena muerde su labio y asintiendo débilmente oculta su llanto en las sabanas. Todos los niños estaban muy preocupados y tampoco entendían las razones por las cuales Raven los había dejado, pero llegaron a la conclusión que no hizo nada bueno si hizo llorar a su cuidadora.

Minutos mas tarde, los siete se juntaron alrededor del banco de arena que se encuentra en el patio, e iniciaron lo que seria una infantil conversación.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo por la señorita Rena!" Dice Elsword con euforia.

"Por algo nos estamos juntando, Elsword. No seas tonto." Aisha.

"¿A quien le llamas tonto? Yo por lo menos creo en mi propia fuerza y no en estupideces como tus tonterías mágicas." Elsword.

"¿Estupideces? ¿Tonterías mágicas?" Aisha completamente furiosa.

"¡Hagan silencio ambos!" Elesis. "Estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que paso con el señor Raven."

"Yo opino que la señorita Rena estaba enamorada de él, y tras abandonarnos como quien deja botado a un perro la señorita Rena estalló en lagrimas." Add.

"El señor Raven no era una mala persona." Eve. "Si lo fuera entonces no me habría ayudado a superar mis nervios al hablar. De seguro paso algo que lo obligo a dejarnos."

"¿Y que es ese algo?" Chung.

"Eso es lo que no se..." Eve, triste.

"En definitiva... Como no sabemos que hacer... Solo queda una cosa por hacer." Elesis.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo imbécil que son lo que dijiste?" Add.

"No seas malo, Add." Ara. "Deja que termine."

"Gracias, Ara." Elesis. "Como decía, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. Buscarlo por nuestra cuenta."

"¿Nosotros?" Elsword. "Ya tuve suficiente con una vez que busqué a alguien por toda la ciudad, ni creas que volveré a hacerlo, por mucho que sea-" Las palabras de Elsword son detenidas por una tierna mirada de ruego por parte de Ara, la cual buscaba una respuesta por parte del pequeño: "Lo haré..." Tras cambiar Ara su expresión de ruego por una radiante sonrisa todos están a favor de buscar por la ciudad a Raven. Pidiendo el permiso de Rena para _'ir a la tienda por dulces'_ y realizando Eve un dibujo casi perfecto de la figura de Raven todos los niños salieron en la búsqueda.

Divididos en dos grupos de dos personas -Elesis con Add y Eve con Chung- y un grupo de tres -Elsword, Aisha y Ara- buscaron por largos minutos preguntando a cada persona si había visto al chico del dibujo. Muy pocos lograron ver los rasgos que presentaba el dibujo de Eve, puesto que entraba en la categoría de perfecto... Para niños de entre seis a ocho años. Pero su intensa búsqueda rindió frutos, ya que una persona que estaba a cargo de la estación de transporte les informo que Raven había tomado la noche anterior un pequeño tranvía con destino a Velder. Previamente dado como punto de encuentro la tienda en la que supuestamente comprarían dulces, todos se reunieron para hablar sobre su exitosa búsqueda. Pero Rena llevaba gran parte del tiempo buscando a sus pequeños que habían salido del orfanato por una pequeña caminata de unos cinco minutos, por lo que tras encontrarlos los llevó completamente furiosa de vuelta al hogar, y al llegar, llego al mismo tiempo la inevitable pregunta:

"¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo afuera? Saben que no me gusta que salgan solos y si los dejé fue porque la tienda esta a muy pocos minutos y porque iban todos juntos. ¿Quien me puede dar una explicación a todo es-"

"Sabemos donde esta el señor Raven." Dicen todos a coro interrumpiendo a Rena. La muchacha reaccionó con un prolongado silencio que preocupo a todos los pequeños, más aun cuando las lagrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de su cuidadora.

"Niños... Raven tiene una misión que cumplir, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ayudarlo. Tengo que mantenerlos a salvo de todo eso."

"Yo se a que se refiere, señorita Rena." Eve nuevamente había hablado. "Se todo sobre el señor Raven, su pasado, lo que escondía en su brazo izquierdo y sobre la señorita que llamaba Seris. Los escuche noches atrás y también pude ver el brazo del señor Raven. Y si usted me pregunta que hacia despierta a esa hora, pues fui por un vaso de agua." Eve dijo todo de manera muy insolente, lo cual sorprendió a Rena ya que ella era la mas callada de todas. Definitivamente la presencia de Raven si hizo un gran cambio en el orfanato, y la peliverde entendió de una vez por todas lo necesario que era. "Si usted dice que nos tiene que mantener a salvo, yo digo en cambio que no podemos dejarlo solo ante algo peligroso."

"Independiente lo sepas todo, Eve, es SU misión la que debe cumplir. No podemos interferir ni ayudarle." Responde Rena muy decepcionada de sus propias palabras y apoyando mentalmente las de Eve. Podía adivinar el grande esfuerzo que pusieron en tratar de conseguir información sobre el paradero de Raven, y a su vez había una lucha interna en la cabeza de la muchacha. Quería que Raven volviera, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada mas que esperar. _'Esperar... Es lo unico que puedo hacer ademas de confiar en su poder.'_ Piensa Rena refiriéndose a Raven. _'No puedo exponer a los ni os al peligro... Pero...'_ Los pensamientos de la muchacha son interrumpidos por una mano abierta apuntando en su dirección.

"Quiero un adelanto de mi mesada con tal de poder pagar siete pasajes con destino a Velder. Si voy a ser un guerrero al igual que el señor Raven no tengo que mirar atrás y tengo que tomar todas las decisiones con extrema determinación y sin duda alguna en mi cabeza." Dice... Elsword... Todos miran atónitos la acción del pequeño de cabello rojo, y a su vez Rena lo observa completamente estupefacta.

"Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, niños." Dice para poner fin al silencio. "No sin mi..." Dice una vez mas con una sonrisa. Todos se alegraron tras las palabras de su cuidadora y se lanzaron a ella para abrazarla. La decisión ya estaba tomada, por muy peligroso que sea no puede dejar que Raven pelee solo contra su destino, ya que muchas veces el destino de una persona involucra también a otra... Y Rena quería ser parte de ese destino. Sabe perfectamente que sera peligroso, sabe que tendrá que proteger a los niños, pero también sabe que Raven volverá al orfanato en una sola pieza.

_'Raven, cuando todo esto termine tienes que darle las gracias a Elsword por darme el valor de tomar esa decisión.'_ Piensa Rena._ 'Vamos a ayudarte en todo esto... Y volverás con nosotros para ser nuevamente una familia.'_

**Erwer: Fin del quinto capitulo. Espero les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leído y nuevamente perdones debido a la larga demora. El próximo capitulo saldrá en pocos días, es una promesa :) Ahora si me perdonan... Tengo personajes que levelear. **

**Ara: ¿Por que sigues jugando? Ya ni me ocupas. (triste)**

**Erwer: Lo siento... Lo hago por el evento de la CA tengo stamina potions gratis... A todo esto... Si alguna vez encuentran a una CA llamada "ChicaDeLatex" soy yo (?) Bueno... Haciendo paso a la seccion juegos... Espero les haya gustado...**

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	6. COMUNICADO (no capitulo)

**COMUNICADO...**

**A ver... En primer lugar quisiera pedir perdón por la graaaaaaaaan tardanza del próximo capitulo de "El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco", pero desde que entre a la universidad LITERALMENTE no he tenido tiempo para hacer muchas cosas :/ Además de tener que preparar las pruebas, estudiar constantemente con el fin de no reprobar los ramos, tener que utilizar algo de tiempo para hacer tramites (comer, ir al banco, tener un poco de vida social, las actividades extra programáticas, entre otras cosas)... He tenido una crisis de ideas bastante fuerte con respecto a este fanfic de Elsword. El capitulo 6 está en progreso, pero he avanzado muy muy muy lento y de verdad lo siento por los que están esperando el próximo capitulo (CassGoto, vi tu review y créeme que no me sentí bien al notar que tenia gente esperando, de verdad perdón :/)**

**Pero aun así traigo buenas noticias... Mi semestre académico está por terminar y ya no tengo tanta carga horaria (tanto interna como externamente, y por externo me refiero a las horas que estudio fuera de la universidad), por lo que el próximo capitulo se viene PRONTO. Lo más probable dentro de los próximos días y esto es una promesa que yo hago, no voy a dejarlos con la duda, el fanfic continua SI O SI. **

**CassGoto de verdad lamento si te he hecho esperar tanto, la verdad había perdido la cuenta de los meses y cuando vi tu review... bueno, se entiende. **

**En fin, mil perdones por la espera y el capitulo 6 de "El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco" se viene PRONTO. Probablemente ocupe el fulgor y el ruido que causara la final de la copa América en las calles para escribir ya que no puedo estudiar con ruido xD okey no... Y un post data personal... Piénsenlo un poco antes de entrar a estudiar algo relacionado con el área de la salud, anatomía te deja mal T-T... Ya hablando en serio el mundo necesita profesionales de la salud, no lo duden y esfuércense :) **

**Nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo y nuevamente mil perdones. Que estén todos bien y créanme, no habrá que esperar mucho más para el próximo capitulo. **

**PD: Aprovechando esta instancia hablare de mi serie de One Shots de "Feliz día de los enamorados". Esos One Shots también continuaran, solo que lo harán dentro de la fecha que llama a todos ser cariñosos, el 14 de Febrero. Y eso hasta que me quede sin ideas románticas lo cual puede durar muchos años xD **

**Eso... **

**Que tengan todos un muy buen día/tarde/noche :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Busqueda

**Erwer: Muy bien, esta espera si que fue bastante larga. He tenido un semestre bastante agitado, atareado, entre otras cosas, por lo que como dije en el comunicado lamento de verdad el haberlos hecho esperar mucho. Pero aqui nos encontramos nuevamente para publicar un nuevo capitulo de 'El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco' :D**

**Raven: Ya era hora. (dice con los brazos cruzados) Estoy seguro que no quisiste seguirla porque no te gusto como protagonista. **

**Erwer: ¿Dudas del esfuerzo que tengo que poner a diario para aprobar todos mis ramos? Supongo que puedo considerar el matar a algun protagonista en los proximos capitulos. **

**Raven: ¡HEY! Tranquilo que era broma... **

**Erwer: Perfecto :) Bueno, sin mas preambulos y sin mas palabras de relleno. Tras meses de espera vuelvo a decir... Corre video.**

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco**

Capitulo 6: Búsqueda

Tras convencerse a si misma gracias a los niños de ir en busca de Raven, usaron lo poco que quedaba del dinero entregado por él para pagar la suficiente cantidad de pasajes y así ir todos a la gran ciudad de Velder. Dejando de lado el largo y aburrido viaje en tranvía en el cual tanto Elsword como Add colmaron a Rena y a las pequeñas preguntando cada cinco minutos: _'¿Ya llegamos?'_, y la perfecta estrategia de las chicas para callarlos a ambos -por no decir que los ataron y taparon sus bocas con pañuelos-, llegaron todos sin pena ni gloria a la capital.

Una vez fuera, y los chicos desatados, trataron de armar un plan para encontrar a Raven. Desgraciadamente, el hecho de ir preguntando a la gente fue eliminado gracias a un aviso de **SE BUSCA** que encontró Aisha al salir. La fotografía de Raven era exactamente como todos los del orfanato le recordaban, con la diferencia que todos excepto Eve y Rena se sorprendieron al ver el brazo izquierdo mecánico del muchacho.

"Señorita Rena. ¿Por que el señor Raven nunca mostro su brazo ante nosotros?" Pregunto Elsword con un poco de fuerza en suvoz. Algo asustada Rena le tapa la boca al pelirrojo. Si alguien se enteraba que le conocían lo más probable era que tuvieran problemas.

"Disculpe señorita." Una voz masculina y misteriosa asusto a todos y les obligo a voltearse rápidamente. Extraño fue que al observar de quien se trataba no era ninguna persona alta, sino de tamaño más o menos mediano. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga capucha y su rostro era completamente irreconocible. "¿Ustedes conocen al de la fotografía?" Pregunto. Rena con algo de nervios asiente, interponiéndose entre el encapuchado y los pequeños. El ser misterioso miro para todos lados y tras cerciorarse que nadie los observaba o escuchaba se acerco un poco más a Rena. "Aquí no podemos hablar. No tenga miedo, si me siguen los podre llevar a su paradero." Todos observaron como la figura se alejaba lentamente esperando que le siguieran. Rena desconfió en primera instancia del encapuchado, pero como hasta el momento no tenían ningún plan decidió junto con todos seguirle.

Tras caminar por unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a un sector de la ciudad en donde se podían ver personas viviendo en condiciones de pobreza extrema. La calidad de las viviendas era deplorable, en muchos callejones podía verse gente ebria, junto con niños vistiendo solo una remera y pantalones cortos, sin zapatos y con el rostro mugroso. Comparando aquellos niños con los pequeños del orfanato, independiente Rena no tiene los recursos para darles todo, si tenían muchísimo más que ellos.

En un instante, Rena sintió algo que jalaba un poco de su vestido, pero no se trataba de ninguno de sus huérfanos, sino de una pequeña niña que miro a la peliverde con una gran sonrisa mientras que sostenía a su hermano pequeño con su mano derecha. Esa imagen trajo recuerdos a Rena precisamente del momento en que Elsword y Elesis llegaron a su hogar junto con Aisha, provocando que se le ablandara el corazón y pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sacando unos dulces de su bolsillo se los entregó a la pequeña otorgando de su parte una sonrisa aun más amplia, y recibiendo los dulces de la peliverde corrió hacia un callejón junto a su hermano. -Si es que verdaderamente era su hermano-.

En cuanto a los niños, Elsword observaba el ambiente con sus ojos completamente abiertos y observo con impresión la escena de la pequeña completamente feliz solo por unos cuantos dulces. Aisha entendió de una vez por todas que no todo en el mundo se trataba de fantasías y romance, que el mundo tiene un lado mucho más cruel que todos tratan de evitar y censurar. Elesis trato de calmar un poco a Elsword el cual continuaba caminando con pasos muy temblorosos, tampoco era consciente de ese tipo de realidad, pero como hermana mayor tiene que ser fuerte ante todo. Eve tomo la mano de Chung completamente aterrada, mientras que el pequeño de cabello rubio pensaba en alguna clase de guerrero que luchara a favor de toda esta gente, pero no se le vino ninguno a la mente, sino que solo guerreros que luchaban por su patria o una amada. Add fue el que reacciono más calmado de todos, pero solo trataba de ser fuerte ya que una presión en su pecho le hizo recordar su condición de pobreza una vez sus padres fueron asesinados, todo antes de llegar al orfanato. En cuanto a Ara...

"Señorita Rena, tengo miedo..." Dice Ara pegándose mucho a los pies de Rena con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro. Ella tomó en brazos a la pequeña y trato de calmarla mientras continuaban siguiendo al encapuchado. En un momento determinado, él se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos. Tocando la puerta de una forma bastante particular, esta se abrió mostrando un interior completamente oscuro. Apenas entraron la puerta se cerró lentamente, quedando todo completamente a oscuras. Dos aplausos se escucharon y el lugar se ilumino mostrando seis figuras encapuchadas alrededor de una mesa, dos más al lado de la puerta, y como última, el guía de Rena y los pequeños.

"¿Que es lo que acabas de hacer?" Pregunto una de las figuras de la mesa. "¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a una desconocida y a siete pequeños a este lugar? Si quieres tener relaciones con alguien por lo menos trae solo a la chica, pero-"

"Ellos conocen al señor Raven." Dice la figura guía interrumpiendo a quien se imagina Rena es su compañero. Un silencio se genera en la habitación, y en medio de este uno de los encapuchados el cual parecía ser el más alto de todos se puso de pie y se quito la capucha revelando su identidad.

"Tu eres..." Comenzó a decir Rena. Se trataba de uno de los subordinados de Raven que visito su hogar aquella noche.

"Me imagino que la razón de su viaje es ver al señor Raven para que vuelva con ustedes. ¿O me equivoco?" Nadie respondió inmediatamente, pero tras procesar la pregunta unos segundos todos asintieron con seguridad. "Lamento decirles que su deseo no será posible. El señor Raven en estos mismos momentos se encuentra con un enorme grupo de nuestros compañeros en una última arenga antes de lanzar un ataque al edificio del consejo y así revelar la traición de uno de sus integrantes." Todos agacharon la cabeza, pero no querían darse por vencidos.

"¿Y no existe alguna posibilidad de ver a Raven antes de iniciar su ataque?" Pregunta Rena dejando a Ara en el suelo con los demás y tomando mirada fija al alto subordinado. Un pequeño silencio y una pose pensativa le dio un pequeño rayo de esperanza a la peliverde, si está pensando en algo es porque existe una probabilidad. Pero...

"Imposible." Al igual que los ejercicios de matemáticas, hay ocasiones en donde la probabilidad de ocurrencia es CERO. Todos se entristecieron. Ninguno de los pequeños sabía alguna manera de hacer que Raven regresara, sobre todo porque no saben sobre la gravedad del asunto en el cual está inserto. Por parte de Rena, ya había comenzado a abandonar toda esperanza de impedir que su amado siguiera un camino de venganza y muerte, y que la única manera de volver a verlo es que el sobreviva a dicha batalla y esperarlo día a día frente a la puerta del orfanato.

"Entiendo." Vuelve a decir Rena. "Mil perdones por la intromisión. No queríamos causarle problema alguno. Con su permiso, nos retirare-"

"Existe una posibilidad." El subordinado que había guiado a Rena ya a los pequeños al presente lugar interrumpió a Rena de su despedida, interponiéndose entre el más alto y ella. "Existe una posibilidad de que usted se encuentre con el señor Raven. Pero si decide ir a verle, no afirmo su seguridad, ya que entrara en ese ambiente de batalla. Por otra parte, los niños se quedan aquí a nuestro cuidado." Las últimas palabras del subordinado molestaron un poco a todos los menores, y si digo todos, son TODOS.

"¡No pueden dejarnos aquí mientras el señor Raven pelea, también queremos pelear a su lado!" Grito Elsword imprudentemente. Elesis tomó su brazo tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero el pelirrojo aun así argumentaba en contra de su estadía con los encapuchados. Lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión, fue un chasquido de los dedos del subordinado guía, y en menos de un segundo uno de los que estaba sentado frente a la mesa corrió hacia Elsword y apunto una navaja en su cuello. Todos gritaron asustados y Add trato de golpear al atacante, pero su ataque fue detenido y su cuello tomado con su mano libre por el mismo. Rena no reaccionó ante dicha acción, sabia cual era el propósito de esta.

"¿Entiendes por que es necesario que se queden aquí?" Pregunto el subordinado líder a Elsword y Add. Otro chasquido dio la orden de liberar a Add y dejar de intimidar a Elsword, volviendo el atacante a su posición inicial. Elsword cayó de rodillas al suelo y tanto su respiración como ritmo cardiaco estaban vueltos locos. Es primera vez que ve un cuchillo ser usado para algo que no fuera cortar algún alimento, untar mantequilla, u otra cosa relacionada con comida, por lo que tanto su orgullo de guerrero -en sentido figurado ya que aun no tenia edad para tomar una espada por si solo- como su longeva visión de la vida se vieron completamente rotas.

"Elsword." Rena se agacho y tomo la mejilla del pelirrojo para que le mirara fijamente a los ojos. "Es necesario que se queden aquí. Sé que la idea era que buscáramos a Raven todos juntos, pero hay cosas que solo pueden resolver los adultos. No tienen que preocuparse, volveré por ustedes con Raven acompañándome. Pero tienes que prometerme ser obediente y portarte de manera correcta mientras no esté. ¿Está bien?" Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del pequeño antes de abrazar a Rena. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, no como despedida, sino como un hasta pronto.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estas lista para adentrarte en la batalla?" Le pregunto finalmente el subordinado guía. Rena se puso una vez más de pie, y mirando fijamente a los ojos de quien le hizo la pregunta, respondió:

"Si."

En otro lado del mapa, una enorme aeronave yace estacionada pocos metros fuera de la ciudad de Velder. Una gran cantidad de cañones adornan los costados y las superficies externas de dicha nave, mientras que dentro de ella lucia como un completo laberinto. En la cubierta principal, Raven podía ver la enorme cantidad de guerreros dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas con el fin de lograr sus objetivos: verdad y venganza. Debido a quien alguna vez fue llamado por el líder _'su mejor amigo'_, las tropas mercenarias cuervo pasan por una etapa de desdicha y miedo. Miedo de que su brigada sea completamente eliminada de la faz de la tierra, miedo de que las vidas de sus compañeros que perecieron por la causa sean en vano, y miedo de que su líder no se presentara para llevar a cabo la fase final del plan, pero gracias a la diosa de El, Raven apareció en la parte más alta de la cubierta junto con dos subordinados los cuales son sus manos derechas.

"¡Soldados!" Grito de una vez Raven, el enorme cuarto se silencio por completo. "Me imagino que todos saben por qué están presentes aquí, y si no es así, les daré una oportunidad de retirarse sin ser juzgados." Un minuto de silencio se dio para ver si alguna presencia abandonaba la aeronave, pero ninguna lo hizo, por lo que con una sonrisa en el rostro Raven siguió con su discurso. "Estamos a punto de hacer historia en los pergaminos que conciernen al gran reino de Velder, y queremos hacer historia con el fin de acabar con las injusticias, la crueldad, la corrupción, y por sobre todo, para vengar a todos aquellos que fueron eliminados de esta tierra por las mismas razones que nos convocan aquí. Flergus, Mailstra, Sevfold, Seris... Todos ellos y muchos más fueron grandes guerreros y compañeros nuestros que ya no están con nosotros gracias a un bastardo que tiene como destino conocer el presente día el filo de nuestras espadas, el sudor de nuestro duro entrenamiento, las cicatrices que nos hicieron más fuertes, y por sobre todo..." Raven se detuvo un pequeño segundo poniendo su pulgar en su cuello. "La cuchilla que atravesara su cuello." Dicho esto, la gran multitud dio un enorme grito, incitando a la guerra. "¡Su líder ha vuelto! Y no me iré de aquí hasta que se derrame la última gota de sangre de aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarnos. Somos las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo, nunca más del reino de Velder, ahora somos una única y gran familia, que peleara hasta la muerte con el fin de tener una vida digna o una muerte que será recordada hasta el fin de los tiempos. Nos culparan de traición, pero quien verdaderamente está traicionando al reino es la persona por la cual atacaremos el edificio del consejo de Velder, la persona por la cual entregaremos pruebas, y la persona que necesariamente el día de hoy será asesinada... ¡POR NUESTRA GRAN Y UNIDA FAMILIA!"

Un grito aun más grande se escucho por toda la habitación mientras Raven emprendió camino a la cámara del capitán. Dentro de ella, tomo asiento detrás de una mesa de la cual tras presionar un botón apareció un enorme tablero y una pantalla electrónica lo cual es utilizado para dar las coordenadas de dirección de la nave. Presionando la opción de partida, los ruidosos motores de la nave se encendieron dando marcha a la enorme masa de metal.

"Señor Raven." Interrumpe un subordinado el trabajo de su capitán. Sin mirarle, Raven pregunto que quería. "Tenemos un... leve problema de cantidad." Responde nervioso.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que no tenemos la cantidad de guerreros suficientes?" Pregunto Raven aun manteniendo la mirada en la pantalla.

"No. Quiero decir... Nos sobran algunos." Raven tomo con su brazo derecho una tasa con café mientras que con su mano Nasod presiono un botón que cerró la pantalla. Dio un pequeño sorbo de su café, pero lo que vio le hizo botarlo todo de su boca en menos de un milisegundo.

"Tal parece que sigo siendo la única que sabe cómo te gusta el café." Dice una voz femenina con tono sarcástico y luciendo un intento de sonrisa, puesto que tiene más que claro que esta en graves problemas.

"Re-... Re-... ¿RENA?" La peliverde saludo al muchacho algo nerviosa. Posteriormente la mirada de Raven se dirigió a las piernas de la muchacha, encontrando alrededor de estas a una horda de pequeños, los mismos a los que hace unos días les conto historias para dormir. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, y tratando de romper un poco el hielo Rena hablo:

"Buenos días... Capitán..."

**Erwer: Bueno, fin de este sexto capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo :) Tratare de actualizar mas seguido tomando en cuenta que mi semestre academico esta llegando a su fin (gracias a Dios...) y solo me falta rendir las últimas pruebas. **

**Rena: Eres bastante desconsiderado al llevar a una horda de niños pequeños a un lugar donde se desatara una batalla, Erwer. **

**Erwer: Creeme, existe una razon por la cual lo hice y sera explicada en el siguiente capitulo. Todavia faltan mas episodios que publicar, no dejare este fanfic como una historia corta (bueno... lo sera relativamente, pero se entiende). Un aviso, tomando en cuenta que Lu y Ciel salieron hace un par de dias en el servidor LA/NA, estan ganando mas protagonismo dentro de la comunidad que juega Elsword, por lo que quizas, solo quizas, sean incluidos en esta historia. ¿Quien sabe? Aun falta mucho que aclarar, batallas que pelear, lugares a los cuales volver, entre otras cosas. Todo puede pasar :3 **

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Encuentro

**Erwer: (Es tarde por lo que cualquier falta de ortografia y/o coherencia... lo siento...)Buenas noticias, esta vez no los hice esperar meses y acaba de llegar un nuevo capitulo :) Estoy de buen humor en este momento por lo que dejare que los demas presenten el capitulo de hoy. **

**Todos: O_O **

**Elsword: Esto si es nuevo... **

**Aisha: ¿Tendra fiebre? **

**Eve/Rena: Esta delirando...**

**Raven: Aparezco, fin de la historia.**

**Ara: Y todos nosotros, no te hagas el especial solo por ser protagonista. **

**Raven: Solo digo lo que la gente quiere. Rena y Raven hasta que se cansen (pose zukkulmmtha) **

**Aisha: Rena... por favor... **

**Rena: Sera un placer... (se acerca lentamente para golpearlo) **

**Ara: Dejando de lado esas desagradables escenas... Por hoy todos podemos decir: **

**Todos excepto Rena y Raven (y Add porque le importa un bledo): Corre Video.**

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco **

Capitulo 7: Encuentro

Tras ir por alguien que limpiara el piso debido al café que escupió Raven minutos atrás, Rena procedió a explicar las razones por las cuales se encuentran todos arriba de la aeronave.

FLASHBACK...

"Si." Respondió Rena a la pregunta del subordinado, e inmediatamente los niños fueron a una habitación donde pudieran estar seguros durante la batalla que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Afortunadamente los subordinados contaban con vehículos que los transportaran a la aeronave, se trataba de un nuevo invento creado por el mismo científico que creó el tranvía, el cual aprendió a utilizar la fuerza de los cristales de Eldrit en un objeto que él llamaba _'motor'_, y como los tranvías no eran específicamente rápidos debido a la gran cantidad de gente que transportaban el mismo lo adapto para que viajara solo una persona, a lo mas dos. Se trata de vehículos de dos ruedas que viajan a gran velocidad, él le llamo: Motocicleta.

Tras un agitado y corto camino llegaron a las afueras de Velder, específicamente al lugar donde se encontraba la aeronave de las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo.

"Desde este punto no puedo continuar con usted. Tanto los que estábamos en esa casa como otros grupos repartidos por todo Velder pertenecemos a la parte de espionaje, no se nos permite entrar directamente en una batalla." Rena asiente y baja del vehículo. El subordinado mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca un trozo de papel para entregárselo. "Este mapa debería mostrarle como entrar sin ser descubierta, es lo que utilizábamos nosotros para entrar una vez regresábamos de nuestras misiones, pero en este momento le sirve mas a usted que a mí." Rena agradece el gesto del subordinado y tras despedirse emprende camino en dirección a la aeronave. _'Esperamos volver a verla junto con el señor Raven, señorita Rena. Mucha suerte, la va a necesitar.'_ Dice para sí mismo el subordinado antes de retirarse.

Una vez adentro en uno de los ductos de ventilación, Rena gateó siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa hasta el punto marcado con una cruz roja, donde se supone debería estar el cuarto de los subordinados que conoció minutos atrás. Tras bajar, en efecto, aterrizo en una habitación... Llena de imágenes con mujeres en paños menores. _'Hombres...'_ Pensó Rena para si misma. Dejando de lado esa escena se acerco a la única puerta del cuarto la cual se encontraba entreabierta, y tras dar una mirada pudo ver una gran cantidad de hombres reunidos en un gigantesco auditorio que se imaginara la muchacha será la cubierta principal de la nave -y también porque leyó los nombres en el mapa recibido-. Abriendo un poco más la puerta, pudo divisar la figura de Raven en la parte alta junto a otros dos hombres, y para su mala suerte, escuchar sus palabras de aliento hacia sus guerreros.

Escucho el nombre de la fallecida Seris, como según Raven atravesaría el cuello de alguien con su arma, la palabra venganza y muerte, y el explicito derramamiento de sangre que ocurrirá una vez lleguen a su destino. Todo lo que escuchaba la peliverde, independiente sea un pensamiento producido por las ansias de justicia, era horrible para sus oídos. Tanto que no pudo evitar apoyar su cuerpo en el muro y soltar unas cuantas lagrimas debido a la decepción que se llevo en ese momento.

Cuando recibió a Raven en su orfanato no pudo sentir malos pensamientos en su mirada ni sus acciones, pero todo ese esquema fue en pocos minutos hecho trizas gracias al mismo muchacho mitad humano. Raven termino su arenga y Rena continuó unos minutos más en el cuarto soltando lagrimas, y tras convencerse a si misma que tenía que ser fuerte para cumplir su objetivo y así preguntarle a Raven directamente si esos eran sus verdaderos deseos seco sus mojados ojos y se puso de pie con determinación.

Vio una vez más a través del espacio que dejo la puerta, pero ya era demasiado peligroso salir por ahí. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" Se pregunta en voz baja.

"Démosles una paliza..."

"No seas tonto, Elsword. Es muy arriesgado..."

"Estoy de acuerdo con él..."

"Add, esto no se trata de que nos descubran. Chung, di algo..."

"De hecho no tengo ninguna otra idea por lo que concuerdo con los chicos..."

"Por la diosa de El, silencio..."

Tras su pregunta, Rena escucho una serie de vocecitas bastante conocidas para sus oídos, y tras decirse unas mil veces que no se trataban de los niños de su orfanato procedió a voltear lentamente encontrando a cada uno de ellos al lado de sus piernas tratando de ver por el espacio entre la puerta y la pared.

"Q-Que... ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUI!?" Grito Rena.

"Bueno..." Empezó a hablar Aisha.

FLASHBACK... DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK...

"¡No es justo que nos dejen acá encerrados mientras la señorita Rena arriesga su vida en una batalla para encontrar al señor Raven! ¡Por ultimo que nos dejen defender a la señorita Rena!" Grita Elsword muy molesto tras haber sido encerrado junto a los demás en un cuarto del segundo piso.

"¿Y que harías, servir de carnada? Aun somos pequeños como para estar en esas cosas, la señorita Rena solo quiere protegernos, no tenemos por qué juzgarla." Dice Aisha reprendiendo al pelirrojo.

"Al menos Elsword quiere hacer algo, no como tú _'señorita creo en las hadas'_." Dice Add sarcásticamente como casi siempre lo hace. Aisha se molesta bastante pero Ara se presenta como mediadora tratando de calmar a su compañera.

"Aun así, Aisha tiene razón. No podríamos hacer nada aunque fuéramos, no sabemos pelear ni mucho menos se nos otorgaría un arma." Dice Chung como voz de la razón.

"Si voy a ser un guerrero algún día tengo que mirar hacia adelante enfrentando las consecuencias de mis actos sin sentir arrepentimiento. Ser un guerrero significa defender lo que nos importa, y todos estamos de acuerdo cuando decimos que no seriamos nada sin la señorita Rena. Por lo que aunque no me dejen hacer mucho quiero quedarme con la satisfacción que por lo menos di mi ayuda en la batalla." Dice Elsword. Increíblemente, todos son tocados por sus palabras. Es verdad que sienten un gran aprecio por Rena y una gran frustración al no poder hacer nada por el hecho de que aun son pequeños, independientemente lo sean... Quieren hacer algo.

"Es primera vez que te oigo hablar tan maduro, Elsword. Estoy orgullosa de ti." Dice Elesis dando una palmada en la espalda de su hermano. "¿Que dicen? ¿Vamos a pelear o nos quedamos aquí?"

"¿Aun lo estas pensando, Elesis?" Pregunta Eve la cual se encuentra sentada frente a una ventana abierta con un dispositivo en su mano. "Tengo un radar en la señorita Rena, lo usaba para saber donde estaba para que no me viera sacar galletas fuera de los horarios, podemos usarlo para seguirle." Todos miran estupefactos a la pequeña por dos razones: En primer lugar, fue la primera en levantarse de su lugar y hacer algo, y en segundo lugar, al enterarse que sacaba sus galletas.

"¿Con que eras tú la que hacía que la señorita Rena gastara casi diariamente en galletas?" Eve trata de poner una sonrisa tierna la cual no resulta del todo, pero eso poco importa ahora.

Utilizando un toldo que se encontraba sobre la ventana del primer piso -suerte...- lograron todos escapar de la casa, y afortunadamente -suerte...- un caballero pasaba por fuera de la casa en una especie de bicicleta que tenía una pequeña carreta detrás donde justo podrían ir los siete. Tras indicarle al caballero donde debían que dirigirse y gritando a coro 'derecha' o 'izquierda' para la dirección, llegaron sanos y salvos a la enorme aeronave.

"Muy bien, vamos todos a buscar a la señorita Rena." Todos levantaron sus brazos y gritaron a coro, pero no contaban con que el caballero esperara recibir alguna paga por el traslado. Desafortunadamente, nadie tenía dinero y muy poco les importaba tenerlo ya que su objetivo principal era estar con Rena durante el ataque. Con una risa que a ninguno le gusto tomo en sus brazos a Ara con la intención de llevársela como paga. La pequeña grito fuertemente para que la soltara, pero el caballero no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo. Aun así, valientemente Add salto hacia el señor derribándolo, haciendo que Ara callera al suelo, y ya con las manos libres el pequeño propino una fuerte patada en la cabeza del caballero noqueándolo y produciendo un rescate 100% efectivo. Todos alagaron a Add por su acción de valentía, mientras que Ara le dio las gracias tomando su mano y otorgándole una perfecta sonrisa provocando que el chico se sonrojara.

Una vez adentro, todos siguieron a Eve por los conductos que uso Rena para escabullirse, con una fuerte señal del radar Eve supo que era el momento de bajar, encontrando a Rena apuntando su espalda hacia ellos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK... DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK...

"... Y henos aquí." Termina de decir Aisha.

"Eso explica las galletas y porque tanto Ara como Add están sucios." Entiende Rena. "Aun asi, ustedes no pueden estar aquí. ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren y-"

"¡ALTO! ¿Quien esta ahí?" Las palabras de Rena son interrumpidas por dos sujetos con mascaras de gas que apuntan sus armas en dirección de los intrusos. "¡Al suelo con las manos en alto!" Grita uno de los sujetos haciendo que todos hagan caso a sus órdenes.

"¿Iba a decir algo, señorita Rena?" Pregunta Elsword sarcásticamente. Curioso es el hecho de que esta vez no se trataba de Add.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

"... Después de que nos descubrieron nos trajeron acá, y henos aquí. No era el plan que tenía en mente para encontrarte pero al fin y al cabo pudimos hacerlo." Termina Rena su relato.

"¡Eso no ayuda con el hecho de que nos estemos dirigiendo a un lugar en donde se va a llevar a cabo una batalla!" Grita Raven levantando fuertemente su cuerpo de la silla y golpeando sus manos en la mesa. La mano Nasod por el hecho de ser más pesada rompió en leve medida la mesa lo que hizo que tanto Ara como Aisha se asustaran más de la cuenta, soltando pequeñas lágrimas. "No es que este molesto que hayan venido a buscarme, pero todo va a ser muy peligroso de aquí en adelante y no estaba en mis planes que me siguieran arriesgando sus vidas."

"Pero eres tu quien está poniendo su vida en riesgo, y eso es lo que no quiero." Comienza a hablar Rena. "Si te llegara a pasar algo en la batalla no podríamos seguir siendo una familia. Tú eras el que hacía falta en el orfanato para que fuera completamente un hogar para todos nosotros, y solo tu podrás hacerlo." Termina de hablar la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos.

Raven queda paralizado ante sus palabras, nunca pensó que llegaría a ser tan especial en un lugar en específico ni para un grupo de gente desde que Seris fue asesinada -con clara excepción de las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo-.

"Lamento decir que la aeronave ya está en marcha, por lo que no tienen más opciones que acompañarnos al campo de batalla." Dice Raven. "Por lo que será necesario poner unas cuantas reglas, siendo la primera de estas que los niños se quedan aquí sin excepciones." Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los pequeños reacciono de manera negativa a su regla. Esperaban que les obligaran a quedarse encerrados después de lo ocurrido con los subordinados rato atrás. "En segundo punto-"

"¡Señor Raven, tenemos heridos!" La puerta es abierta de golpe y las palabras del líder son interrumpidas por cuatro guerreros que traían a otros dos en camillas bastante mal heridos. "Tal parece que no todos estaban listos al momento del despegue. Los testigos dijeron que prácticamente volaron de un lado de la habitación al otro, y tomando en cuenta estas heridas no pongo en duda su palabra." Dice apuntando a uno de los dos el cual tenía varios vidrios incrustados en la sección abdominal de su cuerpo.

"Ya veo. En esas condiciones no podrán pelear aunque-"

"Puedo ayudar." Una vez más las palabras de Raven son interrumpidas, esta vez por Rena. La peliverde pide un par de pinzas con los cuales quita los fragmentos de vidrio del guerrero más grave, y terminada la primera parte, pone sus manos en la herida. Un brillo ilumina la habitación mientras todos ven como la sangre vuelve a su lugar y la herida poco a poco se cierra hasta quedar completamente cerrada, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Terminado con el primer herido, se encargo del segundo el cual tenía uno de sus brazos roto, y que Rena curo en menos tiempo que la fea herida del primer curado. "Podrán pelear, solo necesitan descansar el resto del viaje." Dice Rena con una sonrisa al ver que pudo hacer algo para que ambos heridos no siguieran sufriendo.

"Como... ¿Cómo es que puedes..." Raven estaba completamente atónito –y quien no lo estaría-, nunca había visto que alguien tuviera magia con propiedades curativas. "Solo los antiguos elfos conocen el uso de ese tipo de magia y pueden utilizarlo. Acaso... Tu eres..."

"No." Responde Rena. "No del todo. Mi madre era una elfa que se enamoro de un mortal, nadie acepto su unión por lo que se vio en la obligación de huir a su lado, y de la unión de ambos salí yo. Una hibrido mitad humano, mitad elfa." Si ya todos estaban sorprendidos con las habilidades curativas de Rena, ahora lo estaban aun más al saber sobre su pasado. Ni siquiera los niños tenían conocimiento sobre esa información. "Antes que mis padres murieran, me contaron su secreto y me enseñaron a usar ese tipo de magia. Al principio pensaron que moriría ya que nunca antes se había dado un caso de un nacimiento entre un elfo y un humano, pero estaban equivocados, ya que al ver que nací sin ningún problema fueron perseguidos hasta encontrar la muerte años atrás. Lo hicieron para protegerme, y nadie ha sabido mi identidad... Hasta ahora." Termina de contar Rena con una sonrisa fingida, pero ni ella misma es capaz de contener las lagrimas de tristeza que trae el acordarse de su pasado antes de formar el orfanato.

"Eso explica tu buen corazón." Dice Raven poniéndose a la altura de la muchacha y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que seca sus lágrimas. "Debo decir, que si ya antes de volver me tenias sorprendido con tu actitud benévola y tu belleza, ahora lo estoy aun mas tomando en cuenta que tienes las agallas y la confianza para contarnos sobre tu pasado." Las palabras de Raven hacen sonrojar a Rena y cambian su tristeza por felicidad. "Guardaremos bien tu secreto. ¿No es así niños?" Pregunta mirando a los siete pequeños.

"¡SI!" Gritan todos a coro. Rena sonríe de manera grata, si antes ya se sentía aceptada y acogida por sus pequeños, ahora podía sentir completamente lo que era la plenitud.

"Aun así..." Continúa Raven cambiando su tono a uno más serio. "Eso no quita que nos estemos dirigiendo a una batalla, Rena. Pero créeme que nos serias de mucha utilidad en el campo con tu magia. ¿Crees poder ayudarnos? Si no quieres, no te obligare." Dice finalmente el líder tomando los hombros de su compañera mitad elfo, y con mucha determinación la muchacha asiente.

"¡Señor Raven, estamos sobre el edificio del consejo!" Grita uno de los subordinados. Raven prepara todos sus escuadrones y le otorga a Rena una máscara de gas y unas antiparras para que todos sepan que forma parte de las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo.

Todos ahora se encuentran tras la gigantesca compuerta que al abrirse dará inicio a una colosal y sangrienta batalla... Por la justicia. El líder de las tropas levanta su brazo Nasod para que la puerta comience a abrirse poco a poco, con su máscara ya puesta, susurra unas últimas palabras antes de bañar los pasillos del edificio del consejo con la sangre de sus guardias y de sus propios guerreros, además de la sangre de quien le traiciono años atrás:

"Que empiece el juego... Querido amigo... Hoy, tu sangre será servida en nuestras copas de vino."

**Erwer: Fin del septimo capitulo de esta historia :) **

**Ara: Me querian secuestrar... **

**Eve: Soy una diosa si se trata de maquinas hasta siendo pequeña (se autoalaga moviendo su cabello)**

**Add: ¿Soy tierno con... Ara? **

**Rena: Niños...**

**Erwer: Chicos, es una historia solamente. A nadie le ocurre nada malo... A menos que decida matarlo. **

**Todos: O_O **

**Rena: ¿Alguien muere mas adelante? **

**Erwer: No lo se... quizas... en una de esas... Soy anti spoiler asi que no dire nada. En fin... Espero les haya gustado y hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo :) Dije que explicaria el por que estan los niños ahi, y cumpli. Pero aun hay mucho que explicar y mucho que contar. Como dije, todo puede pasar. **

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Ataque

**Erwer: Tras un largo tiempo de espera, un nuevo capitulo ha llegado. **

**Raven: Ya era hora... Pensé que te habias olvidado de mi grandiosa historia. **

**Rena: Si sigues siendo asi de egocentrico menos razones les das para escribir. **

**Raven: Lo siento... *se averguenza* **

**Erwer: Aun asi prefiero asegurarme, por lo que... ELSWORD, ADD, CHUNG... !DO THE THING!**

**Elsword/Add/Chung: *toman a Raven y lo esposan a un tubo tapandole la boca con una cinta***

**Erwer: Mucho mejor... Ahora sin mas preambulos... Corre video.**

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco**

Capitulo 8: Ataque

La gigantesca nave cubría la visión aérea del edificio que albergaba a un centenar de guardias junto con los miembros del Consejo Real de Velder, en su interior, una cantidad muy superior de guerreros dispuestos a dar sus vidas por obtener justicia y venganza por las negligencias que ha cometido el consejo debido a los actos impuros de uno de sus miembros, mejor dicho, su líder. Las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo observan el azul del cielo y las nubes como si fuera la última vez que sintieran en aire fresco del día, y los helados vientos provocados por las masas de algodón aéreas. En efecto, para muchos será la última vez.

Raven levanta su brazo Nasod para que la aeronave comience a descender, y llegando a un punto en que la esta es vista en su totalidad por todas las personas al interior del edificio más los guardias de las afueras y los muros, el jefe de las tropas desenvaina su arma. Los minutos siguientes, fueron vividos por todos en cámara lenta, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que llene sus pulmones Raven da un ensordecedor grito y los centenares de guerreros se lanzan en los muros del consejo sobre los poco preparados guardias que no esperaban un ataque en lo que parecía ser un normal día de vigilancia. Gracias a unas botas propulsoras que diseño la brigada de ciencia y tecnología de las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo, todos los guerreros que aterrizan en los muros salen completamente ilesos, masacrando a todo guardia que se encuentre en su camino.

Rena observaba como las espadas y cuchillas atravesaban cuerpos como su fueran hojas de papel y como la sangre teñía de rojo los ladrillos que componían la enorme edificación, dando gracias a la Diosa de El que sus niños no están viendo tales escenas. Los pequeños se quedaron, como Raven dijo, dentro de la nave específicamente en el cuarto del capitán. Raven por su parte, observa como dos de sus combatientes son dados de baja por un grupo de cinco arqueros y dos lanceros, y lleno de rabia se lanza al combate junto con sus compañeros aterrizando al medio de los siete guardias. Tras una mirada a cada uno de los individuos, no lograron reaccionar y en menos de un segundo Raven ya había aniquilado a los cinco arqueros.

"Es... Muy rápido." Dice Rena para si misma impresionada con las habilidades del líder, y quien no lo estaría, si antes que los lanceros pensaran siquiera en escapar fueron reducidos a cadáveres al igual que los arqueros. La aeronave aterriza por completo, y de la abierta compuerta sale otro centenar de guerreros los cuales tienen la actual misión de entrar en el enorme edificio y matar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino con excepción de los miembros del consejo. La puerta principal es abierta encontrándose el enorme grupo de gente, mas Rena, frente a los sobrevivientes del primer ataque y su líder. Raven apunto fuertemente su espada al interior del edificio para que al igual que perros hambrientos a los cuales les ponen un trozo de carne frente a ellos corran como locos por su presa, que en este caso se trata de los guardias de la edificación.

"¡Raven!" Grita Rena para llamar la atención del chico, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa Raven toma su brazo y la guía al interior de la sangrienta batalla.

En pocos minutos, el suelo de la entrada principal ya presentaba sus primeros cadáveres. Mientas ambos caminaban por los pasillos escuchando gritos de gente perdiendo sus vidas de manera macabra para los ojos de la chica, por lo que dejo el sufrimiento para sus oídos cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, pero ni eso le ayudo a quitar de su mente las imágenes que ya había capturado en aquellos pocos segundos de pelea. Además, dichos gritos no ayudaban mucho a generar una visión gentil, pacifica ni mucho menos hermosa de la situación que ocurre en estos momentos. Su mano tiene sostenida la de Raven, el cual guía su cuerpo de manera ciega cada vez más en el interior. A veces siente como su mano se mueve para un determinado lado al mismo tiempo que escucha un alarido de dolor, por lo que su mente procesa la imagen de Raven asesinando a alguien que posiblemente tenga que soportar un empleo que no es gustoso para el solo con el fin de mantener una familia, al igual que mucha gente que está perdiendo la vida en estos minutos.

_'Acaso... ¿Estará protegiéndome?'_ Piensa Rena tratando de buscar una razón justificable de por qué esta asesinando a tantas personas en el camino. Se supone que su misión es la de asesinar a quien sea esa persona que está causando tal injusticia por la cual luchan todos hoy en día, por lo que la perdida de los demás bajo sus manos es innecesaria. _'¿Son acaso todas estas vidas innecesarias?'_ Piensa una vez más. _'No creo que existan vidas innecesarias, al fin y al cabo todos estamos aquí para cumplir nuestro deber en la vida. Acaso... ¿Todas estas personas que mueren hoy en día ya cumplieron su deber? ... No... Hay mucha gente que deja este mundo sin haber logrado su cometido primordial. Aunque, también existen personas que logran sus metas una vez fallecen. Pero-'_

"¡SEÑORITA RENA!" Los pensamientos de la muchacha son interrumpidos por una voz, quizás femenina, que corre en su dirección. Rena quita sus manos descubriendo sus ojos, revelando ante ellos una imagen de una chica de cabello negro y la típica vestimenta de las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara de gas que todos tenían. En sus brazos yace una figura con un reluciente y mortal corte en toda su sección abdominal, la sangre salía de manera alocada y por la desesperación que presento el grito de quien le carga le quedan pocos segundos. "Le pido por favor que cure a mi esposo... No queremos que nuestra pequeña hija quede huérfana de padre tan joven." Dijo la -ahora si confirmada- chica. Las palabras _'esposo'_ e _'hija'_ resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de Rena.

"¿Tienen una hija y aun así vinieron a pelear? Están consientes que pueden perder sus vidas. ¿Y aun así vienen a pelear?" Dijo Rena indignada.

"Tenemos claro que no es la decisión correcta. Pero no está en nuestros planes que ella viva en un mundo donde la injusticia se presenta en el diario vivir de toda la comunidad. Queremos un mundo justo para ella, y mientras podamos hacer algo, seguiremos peleando." Con esa respuesta, Rena quedo sin palabras. "Pero para eso necesito que le cure. Se lo ruego... Por lo que mas-"

"Apártate..." Dice Rena interrumpiendo a su camarada. Ella hace caso dejando a su amado en el suelo y ve como la mitad elfa pone sus manos sobre el herido. La mortal herida poco a poco va tomando forma de cicatriz, y la sangre que antes salía a borbotones dejo de emanar. "Estará bien. Ahora solo necesita descansar." Dice al terminar su trabajo.

"Gracias..." Responde llorando y abrazando a su esposo. "Eres verdaderamente una diosa." Una vez más una palabra tocaba fuerte en el subconsciente de la muchacha: _'diosa'_. Se supone que su poder fue brindado con el fin de curar a todas las personas, pero no con este tipo de fines.

_'¿Me estaré acaso convirtiendo en una diosa de la guerra que en vez de pelear cumple función de soporte en la batalla'_ Piensa otra vez. Pero una vez más deja de hacerlo cuando Raven pone su brazo humano en su hombro.

"Sé que no es la mejor situación en la cual utilizar tus poderes, pero..." Raven se tomo una pausa tratando de elegir bien sus palabras, y una vez las tuvo miro a Rena sonriendo. "Gracias a ti más gente de la que teníamos prevista podrá volver sana y salva a sus hogares con su respectiva familia." Esas palabras calmaron en gran medida a la muchacha. Pensar que puede usar su don con el fin de salvar vidas independiente sea el contexto en el cual lo utiliza le hace sentir mucho más tranquil, mas aun tomando en cuenta quien dijo esas palabras.

"¡Señor Raven! Acaban de llegar unas tropas de refuerzo. Perdemos la entrada así que necesitamos un poco de ayuda." Grita un guerrero de las tropas a pocos metros de Rena y Raven. El muchacho mira a su compañera y le hace una propuesta:

"¿Crees poder curar a los heridos para aumentar nuestras defensas?" Dice con seriedad.

"Hare lo mejor que pueda." Responde Rena con determinación. Raven sonríe confiado.

"Traigan la mayor cantidad de heridos a esta posición. Los refuerzos van en camino." Ordena Raven, escuchando de vuelta el típico _'SI SEÑOR'_. "Iré a la entrada principal para ayudar a mis camaradas hasta que lleguen los recuperados. Te dejo a cargo de ellos, Rena." Dice Raven. Ella no responde con palabras, pero asiente frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa. "¡Scarlette! Tu misión ahora es la protección de Rena, protégele y a los heridos que vayan llegando, dile a tu esposo cuando despierte que te ayude en esa tarea."

"¡SI SEÑOR!" Responde la chica a la cual Rena acaba de ayudar. Ella ve como la figura de Raven se aleja valientemente para pelear al lado de sus camaradas. Sus ojos brillan debido al respeto y admiración que en pocas horas logro generar en la chica. "Muy concentrada viendo al señor Raven. ¿O no, señorita Rena?" Dice Scarlette con la intención de molestar a Rena, pero ella parece estar en la dimensión desconocida por lo que no responde. Aun así, la pregunta que llega a su mente una vez baja de las nubes es...

_'¿Cómo es posible que sepa el nombre de todos sus camaradas?' _

En pocos minutos los alrededores de Rena estaba lleno de heridos los cuales uno a uno iba curando sus heridas con la pequeña excepción de aquellos que llegaban en una condición que ya significaba una muerte segura. Pequeña ya que las bajas en ese momento fueron mínimas, y mientras Raven usaba su fuerza para reducir al ejercito de guardias que llegaba, Rena se encargaba de aumentar el ejercito de las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo.

Rena desearía que todos los heridos dejados a su cuidado salieran vivos de dicha batalla, pero sus poderes no son lo suficientemente buenos como para traer a los muertos de la vida. Dicha magia es obtenible mediante hechizos de magia negra los cuales son ilegales en todo el continente de Elios, pero gracias a un ya fallecido guerrero de cabellera roja todas esas prácticas fueron abandonadas y erradicadas definitivamente. La última de estas fue destruida mediante el sacrificio del guerrero, el cual no se conocía su identidad además de su apellido: Sieghart. Conocido y denominado como un héroe para todos y al mismo tiempo una inspiración para muchos. Desgraciadamente, no puede ser todo paz en el mundo. Una vez se creó un nuevo balance muchas entidades en busca de poder adquisitivo y político aparecieron, generando problemas de desigualdad en muchas ciudades y pueblos del continente -lejos de los típicos robos generados por la pobreza o los asesinatos generados por el odio entre las demás personas-, situación por la cual se encontraban peleando las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo en este minuto.

"¡RENA!" Grita Raven para llamar la atención de la curandera en medio del campo de guerreros heridos. "Las tropas están retrocediendo, pero se espera un nuevo ataque de los caballeros rojos de Velder." Dice algo preocupado.

"¿Por quién me tomas?" Dice de manera insolente la muchacha. Pero cuando puede ver su sonrisa y la gran cantidad de guerreros que están a sus espaldas puede ver que, por mucho que se traten de las tropas especiales y el haz bajo la manga del ejército de Velder aun hay posibilidades de triunfar. "Que vengan cuantos quieran, tenemos los refuerzos dentro del mismo edificio." Palabras seguidas de un estruendoso grito de guerra por parte de todos los guerreros. Raven veía con orgullo la manera en que su familia es reconstruida y con afecto a la persona que con mucho esfuerzo logro hacer eso posible. Independiente la situación en la que se encuentren, piensa una vez mas -y seguira pensando- que hizo una muy buena elección.

"Nuevos planes." Dice el líder para que todos juntos escuchen su idea. "Los que ya estén en condiciones para pelear reemplazaran a los que se encuentren en el campo, mientras que ellos serán la segunda línea. Quiero grupos que vigilen cada torre y dos grupos de veinte que se queden fijos en ambos pasillos que conectan la entrada principal con el interior. Quiero a su vez gente que cuide el exterior en caso de ataque aéreo, usaremos sus propias torretas y armamento para armas barricadas en caso de un ataque por la parte superior."

Rena escucha con admiración todas las órdenes dictadas por su momentáneo líder, al mismo tiempo el mueve sus brazos una especie de fondo lleno de flores el cual rodea en un aura de paz al muchacho -todo eso dentro de su cabeza-. Aun así, puede notar que en ningún momento menciono su nombre.

_'¿Tendrá otros planes para mí?'_ Se pregunta para si misma, siendo su duda respondida en el mismo instante.

"... Mientras todos ustedes realizan lo que les dije, Rena y yo nos dirigiremos al salón principal en donde **'EL'** se encuentra. Aprovecharemos el tiempo que demoran en llegar la tropa de caballeros rojos para poner fin a todo esto y así exponer nuestras demandas. Terminado todo esto pediremos a los miembros restantes del consejo un cese al ataque. ¿Todos entendieron de manera clara?"

"¡SI SEÑOR!" Gritan todos los oyentes.

Una vez las órdenes fueron dadas, todos tomaron rápidamente posiciones para enfrentar a las tropas especiales que venían para atacarlos mientras que Raven y Rena se dirigieron al salón principal para poner fin a todo esto. En el trayecto, Raven recordó la traición que lo mantuvo en prisión previo a su encuentro con las criaturas existentes en el otro mundo: sus ancestros. Recordó a sus más fieles camaradas masacrados frente a sus propios ojos, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era despedazado y su prometida... Seris... Era arrebatada de sus brazos para encontrarse con sus creadores. Gotas de sudor recorren su frente mientras corre a gran velocidad por los inmensos pasillos de la edificación, tan agudos eran sus deseos de venganza que olvido algo primordial dentro de sus futuros planes.

"¡Raven...! ¡Vas muy rapido!" Grita Rena exhausta unos cuantos metros detrás del impaciente muchacho. Una vez le alcanza toma una pequeña pausa para respirar. "¿Tan angustiado te tiene ese deseo de venganza?" Pregunta Rena con una expresión molesta dentro lo cansada que esta. "¿Acaso no recuerdas tus verdaderas intenciones de esta pelea? No quiero que te dejes llevar por la ira para realizar los actos que vienen a continuación... La ira solo lleva a más sufrimiento por el cual has tenido que pasar, es necesario que olvides tu rabia y veas lo que te espera cuando todo esto termine. Me prometiste volver, recuerda que tienes algo que decirme una vez salgamos de todo esto."

_'¿Aun recuerda todo eso?'_ Piensa Raven para si mismo algo sorprendido. El creyó que con todo esto de la batalla ya se habría olvidado de esa promesa la cual aun piensa cumplir ya esta sea olvidada o no. "Lo siento..." Son las únicas palabras que puede decirle a Rena. El esperaba una especie de reprenda por parte de la mitad elfa, pero lo que recibe a cambio es un... ¿Abrazo? Después de haber teñido el suelo con sangre teniendo en su mente un deseo equivocado de venganza... ¿Recibe un abrazo?

"Tienes que estar tranquilo, Raven. Deja ir todo ese enojo, que simplemente sea polvo en el viento y mostrémosle juntos a Seris que podemos traer una sociedad mejor." Termina de decir sonriendo, y para sorpresa del chico, es primera vez que escucha o recuerda el nombre de Seris sin pensar en la ira o el sufrimiento, si no que recordó los buenos momentos que paso junto a ella y sus amigos. Para luego pensar una vez más en su muerte, con la diferencia que sus recuerdos no acaban ahí... Continúan hasta el momento que se encuentra con Rena, y su vida toma significado una vez más.

"Gracias, Rena." Dice Raven cortando el abrazo y dándole algo que a la muchacha le fascina. Un simple detalle que le pone la piel de gallina y le hace querer llorar de felicidad. Algo que le es difícil dar a Raven... Una sonrisa. "Acabemos con esto juntos." Rena asiente y tras una corta caminata llegan a una gran puerta la cual de un solo golpe por parte del brazo Nasod del chico es abierta por completo. En el interior se encontraban cada uno de los miembros del consejo los cuales fueron abandonando el aula uno por uno... Hasta que solo quedaron en el interior Raven, Rena y el hombre que con tanto furor buscaban.

"Me sorprende que vengas a visitarme después de todo lo que te hice tiempo atrás, Raven."

"No creas que he venido con buenas intenciones. Se tus planes para manejar el gobierno de Velder y que los demás miembros del consejo solo son meros peones dentro de tu juego. Pero todo acabara este día... En nombre del pueblo de Velder el cual pide a gritos un nuevo gobierno y de los miembros asesinados por tu causa de las Tropas Mercenarias Cuervo, he venido a destituirte de tu cargo... Por la fuerza." Dice Raven apuntando su arma en dirección de la figura aun sentada en su sitio.

"¿Crees que un golpe de estado cambiara toda la situación que ya está presente en el reino? Por si no lo has notado, todo este tiempo que has estado ausente he logrado hacerme con el rango más alto dentro del consejo el cual tiene directa y estrecha relación con los reyes de este mugroso reino. Mi influencia ha alcanzado a la realeza y si me asesinas en este momento no harás mas que amplificar los problemas, existiendo mas combates peores que este entre la gente del pueblo la cual no tiene recursos para ir a combatir y los guerreros que defienden la realeza. Los estarás enviando indirectamente a su tumba."

"Pero esos guerreros aun tienen a un vengador que vela por sus derechos. Además, tenemos pruebas para poner fin a tu influencia tanto dentro del consejo como de la realeza. Admite que es tu fin y entrégate por las buenas, si no, como dije antes iré por ti a la fuerza."

"Mmm... Si dices esas cosas supongo que no tengo mas opción… Que deshacerme de ti." Dice el enemigo de Raven poniéndose de pie. "Aunque creo que tengo una mejor idea... Dejemos que esta conversación entre viejos amigos se convierta en una pelea... Entre viejos amantes." Dice presionando un botón bajo su escritorio el cual abre un muro falso dejando a la vista de los presentes un contenedor de vidrio con una conocida figura en su interior. Rena no tenía idea de quién era, pero la mirada perpleja de Raven le daba una idea.

"I-Imposible... ¿Seris? ¿Eres tú?"Dice el líder sorprendido.

Rena afirmó sus dudas. La figura presente en el contenedor se trataba de Seris, la fallecida prometida de Raven. Una mirada a su físico le hacen darse cuenta que efectivamente tenía un parecido a ella, con la diferencia que su piel es más oscura al igual que su cabello.

"Es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer la magia oscura cuando se descubren rastros de ella. Resulta que este guerrero que tanto todos anhelan y sacrifico su vida para acabar con el ultimo rastro de los demonios en este continente se olvido de un pequeño detalle, los rastros que este había dejado en el lugar donde se encontraba. El último demonio que quedaba en este continente no era otro más que el Amethyst, bastante débil pero con una facultad que lo hizo vivir muchos años y me refiero a los rastros presentes en el lugar. Tras recolectar dichos rastros me di la libertad de utilizarlos para traer de vuelta a un ser especial para ti. No tienes que darme las gracias, puesto que ella no esta aquí para irse contigo." Presionando otro botón el contenedor fue abierto y la figura de Seris avanzo lentamente en dirección a Raven.

"Seris..." Raven se acerco lentamente a la figura de su ex prometida, y ya frente a frente pudo observar sus ojos que se habian vuelto oscuros al igual que si piel y cabello, en si todo su cuerpo tomo un tono distinto al anterior. "¿Q-Que te han hecho...? Esto es... Imperdonable." Rena miraba desde lejos la escena con muy mala pinta.

_'Si el revivió a Seris con la ayuda de un demonio... ¿Por qué se ve tan confiado?_' Se pregunta Rena. _'No debería tener el control sobre ella... A menos que...'_ En ese instante miro al traidor para darse cuenta que estaba moviendo su brazo en dirección a Seris, y pudo ver que susurraba algo con los labios: _'Ataca'._ Fue lo que leyó en sus labios.

"¡RAVEN!" Grito Rena al mismo tiempo que el chico salía de su trance y esquiva lo que pudo haber sido una certera patada en su abdomen.

"¿Creíste que me enfrentaría a ustedes sin tener control sobre ella? No solo rastros de este demonio fue lo que encontré en ese asqueroso templo." Dice el traidor mostrando un curioso anillo en su mano derecha. "Este anillo era perteneciente a ese demonio, por lo que tengo un control total sobre toda la energía demoniaca del Amethyst. Incluyendo a Seris." Una espada fue lanzada en direccion a Seris al mismo tiempo que una nueva roden era dada por parte del traidor, orden que genero un nuevo ataque en dirección de Raven y Rena, los cuales se posicionaron para iniciar una nueva y dolorosa batalla para el muchacho.

**Erwer: Fin de este capitulo numero 8, espero les haya gustado y me gustaria aclarar unas cosas... Lo primero, no quiero decir el nombre del ex mejor amigo de Raven por dos razones, la primera es porque encuentro que le da un poco mas de dramatismo, y la segunda pero la mas simple... No se como se llama *sonrie***

**Elsword: No hace falta explicar tanto, nos sacaste de escena a todos nosotros. **

**Erwer: Hey, calma. Volveran a aparecer, no me gusta usar personajes que despues voy a desechar asi como asi. Por otra parte, anteriormente a Rena se le habia dado una mascara de gas pero no la utiliza, solo se cambia de atuendo. Otras cosas... Dejare que ustedes. Hasta ahora he recibido buenos reviews y les digo a todos muchas gracias :) No actualizare todo el tiempo pero aun asi les doy las gracias por sus buenos comentarios, y tranquilos, hay historia para mucho rato mas.**

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Sentimientos de afecto

**Erwer: ¡Ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo pero aun asi aqui estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de esta rara y a la vez tierna (creo) historia!**

**Raven: ¿De que sirve? Estoy seguro que muchos la dejaron de lado por lo mucho que te demoraste en actualizar... Ahora nadie sabra que tan pro puedo ser fuera del juego...**

**Ara: HEY, no es como si lo unico que hiciera Erwer fuera escribir, tambien tiene vida y cosas que hacer. **

**Erwer: Gracias por la defensa Ara pero no es necesario. Si bien he tenido mucho tiempo libre la crisis de ideas de como continuar ha ido demasiado lejos, ademas de todas las cosas que tuve que hacer el año pasado y lo que va de este. Ademas tengo que aprovechar mis vacaciones por lo que si quieres llorar Raven hay muchos rincones solitarios. **

**Elesis: (susurrando) ¿Crees que este en sus dias? (Rena asiente)**

**Erwer: Escuche eso... Bue... Sin mas preambulos... Corre video.**

**El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco**

Capitulo 9: Sentimientos de afecto

La batalla continua tanto en los pasillos del edificio como para Rena y Raven, los cuales se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa. Seris esta de vuelta y no con intenciones de voler con su ex prometido. Se podría decir que es la pelea mas difícil que ha enfrentado el líder desde que tiene uso de memoria, si bien no era la mente de la persona que amó en un entonces es el mismo cuerpo y los mismos ojos. Le es imposible asimilar que dicha persona este ahora tratando de atinarle una patada en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero la duda que hasta el momento puede aquejar a muchos y que no ha pasado por la mente de Rena cosa rara en ella es... ¿Y los niños?

"¿¡Cuando se supone que nos dejaran salir!?" Grita Elsword desde una silla. "Ya estoy arto de jugar _El que se queda callado más tiempo gana_. ¡Quiero algo que me active!"

"Lo único que ganaras si sales ahora es que tu cabeza salga volando metro y metros de tu cuerpo." La frase de Add paralizó a Elsword y a todos en leve medida. A pesar de ser pequeño tiene una visión muy tosca del mundo... Y tiene sus razones.

"No asustes a Elsword de esa forma." Sale Aisha en su defensa. "Sabemos que es peligroso allá afuera, pero tampoco es como para que exageres." Ojala fuera mera exageración... El campo de batalla es un lugar tosco y lleno de ira en donde no hay vencedores ni héroes gloriosos. Solo victimas. Ahora... ¿Cuál es la diferencia con esta batalla? Hasta el momento parece que ninguna.

"Si crees que estoy exagerando. ¿Por qué no mejor vienes y miras por la ventana?" Dice Add mirando por la única ventanilla disponible para su altura. Todos con excepción de Ara y Eve se pelearon para mirar, pero una vez lograban tener aunque sea una pequeña vista salían inmediatamente y con no muy buen rostro.

Chung tras echar un vistazo termino abrazándose a sí mismo en un rincón temblando de miedo. Eve trato de hacer algo poniendo su mano en su hombro y dándole una dulce sonrisa, pero poco sirvió, el pequeño ya había quedado traumatizado. Elsword y Elesis por su parte se miraron con rostro de preocupación al pensar que algo podría ocurrirles a Raven o Rena, Aisha fue corriendo donde Elsword para abrasarle llorando el cual no pudo hacer más que acariciar su cabeza. Mientras que Add observa sin expresión alguna. Para él es un orden natural de las cosas el morir algún día, Elesis reprueba dicha actitud pero nada puede hacer ya que el tiempo que llevan en combate ha sido más del que toman en su hora de siesta... Las veces que toman siesta.

Elsword aun así quiere ayudar, por muy pequeño que fuese no le importaba acabar con una vida o dos por la señorita Rena. De por si es algo triste que un niño tenga esa clase de pensamientos, pero si han pasado por más de alguna situación y salido con vida esta no tendría por que ser distinta. En eso recuerda el momento en que cayó al rio. Si bien fue por una estupidez aun está completamente agradecido con Raven por haber saltado en su rescate, acto que pudo haberle costado la vida debido a la fuerte corriente pero tuvo el valor y la fuerza para cumplirlo.

"Elesis..." Comienza a hablar Elsword. "Si en algún momento llegamos a convertiremos en guerreros, tendremos que comenzar a acostumbrarnos a estas cosas. Mucha gente muere día a día, tenemos una prueba de eso, pero si ellos dieron su vida fue por una causa y tenemos que ver eso como algo normal. Quizás nosotros también arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por cumplir un objetivo y en un caso puede que la demos. Pero..." Dicho esto tomo un gran suspiro. "Sera el valor de nuestros corazones y nuestro coraje lo que nos llevara a la victoria. Si estas personas están muertas es porque su coraje no fue lo suficientemente grande como para lograr su meta. Nosotros somos un equipo, si a alguien le falta valor el de al lado nos lo dará, siempre estaremos juntos y todos pelearemos para que la señorita Rena y el señor Raven puedan estar con nosotros para siempre." Si bien dichas palabras no acabaron con el miedo que sucumbe en el fondo de los corazones de todos, incluso en el de Add, los lloriqueos y temblores se acabaron. Todos sonrieron y se acercaron a Elsword con valentía y deseando aportar algo en esta batalla.

"Estamos contigo, Els." Dice Elesis. "Puedo ver que dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo hay un gran caballero esperando nacer." Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron llorar a Elsword de emoción, pero sin tener tiempo para eso dio un grito de aliento el cual fue acompañado por los de todos.

Inmediatamente dieron el grito...

La puerta se abrió y todos se voltearon para ver a dos hombres con armadura y vestimenta de color rojo, blanco y negro. Son caballeros del reino de Velder.

"¿Que hacen estos niños aquí dentro?" Dice uno de los soldados.

"¿Tú crees que los tengan secuestrados? Si bien la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave no es posible que hayan podido girar la manivela para abrirla."

"¿Que hacemos entonces?" El segundo soldado que hablo miro a los pequeños con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que el primero seguía con expresión de duda.

"Yo diría que la pelimorada podría ser buen negocio en el mercado negro." Este se acerca siendo detenido por su compañero. "No te atrevas a detenerme. ¿Tú crees que me enliste para ver a mis amigos morir? No recibimos buena paga así que mínimo dejaran darme un lujo de vez en cuando." La figura aterradora del soldado se acerco a los niños mientras que Aisha se oculto detrás del grupo. Elsword, Chung y Add arremetieron contra el soldado con patadas y golpes, pero poco pueden hacer tres menores de 10 años contra un adulto que recibió un entrenamiento bastante estricto para el combate. Una patada bastó para poner a los tres en su lugar. Elesis también interfirió en el secuestro, pero si bien no fue golpeada por él, la tomo con uno de sus brazos para así llevársela al igual que Aisha, la cual estaba acorralada y sin salida. Ara estaba paralizada, Add y Chung estaban en mal estado, por lo que todo dependía de Elsword. Tomo un cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa y dando un fuerte grito lo enterró en el muslo del soldado. Este furioso se retiro el cuchillo y olvido completamente a Aisha, ahora su objetivo era quien lo atacó y no esperaba utilizar un arma, de ser así su diversión durará solo unos instantes, por lo que lo arrojo al suelo haciendo que Elsword callera y así poder tomarlo por el cuello y alejarlo una distancia considerable del suelo.

"¡ELSWORD!" Grito Aisha la cual se encontraba aterrada y sin saber que hacer.

"Ya no eres tan rudo, chiquillo. ¿Eh? Veamos si puedes salir de esta." La piel del pequeño ya cambiaba poco a poco de color debido a la falta de aire y sus ojos perdían su órbita. En eso el soldado que se había quedado observando la situación cayó al suelo, y lo último que pudo ver el atacante de Elsword fueron dos mascaras de gas antes que su pecho fuera atravesado.

Ambos murieron instantáneamente. Todos miraban perplejos los cuerpos de ambos fallecidos, los cuales fueron cargados por los dos sujetos que impidieron la muerte del pelirrojo. Los tiraron por la ventana para luego cerrar una vez más la puerta.

"¿Ustedes abrieron la puerta?" Preguntó uno de los dos. Eve pudo reconocerlos, se trataban de las manos derechas de Raven. Pero su pregunta fue ignorada ya que todos estaban alrededor de Elsword el cual poco a poco recobraba el aliento. "¿Estás bien chico?" Pregunto una vez mas esta vez recibiendo un pulgar arriba por parte del pequeño. "Ahora preguntare de nuevo... ¿Ustedes abrieron la puerta?" Todos negaron mientras que Chung se acerco al soldado para explicar la situación.

"¿Estás diciendo que este chiquillo tomo un cuchillo para salvar a su amiga?" Preguntó perplejo el segundo de ellos. Todos asintieron. Ambos se miraron y si hablarse supieron lo que estaban pensando. "Chico, tienes todo mi respeto. A pesar de ser un niño te lanzaste al ataque aun pudiendo perder tu vida para salvar la de ella. Estoy seguro que si sigues así lograras todo lo que te propongas y mientras sigas con tus queridos amigos." Todos sonrieron tras las palabras de felicitación, y en cuanto a Elsword, se sintió pleno por dentro.

"Ya hicieron su aporte en este combate. Déjenle el resto a los adultos. Nos veremos una vez acabe esto." Ambos desbloquean la puerta y se retiran de la escena.

"¡Y NO SOY UN CHIQUILLO!" Grito Elsword una vez se fueron. En eso puede sentir como su mano es cubierta por algo, no sabe que material puede ser pero es suave y cálido. Al mirar, Aisha tiene sus manos alrededor de la suya. Su rostro sin embargo tiene los ojos llorosos pero no por pena... Sino de alegría al ver que su amigo se encuentra bien. Sin esperar alguna frase o pregunta acerca su rostro al de él y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. El pequeño confundido se sonroja a más no poder mientras mira para todos lados esperando alguna explicación.

"Gracias por salvarme." Dice Aisha algo apenada. Elsword logra entender el por qué de su acción y le da su más grande sonrisa.

"¿Y qué hay de nosotros?" Pregunta Add ya que con Chung si bien no hicieron mucho fueron a rescatarla. En eso Eve mira a Ara y con una sonrisa ambas saben que tienen que hacer.

"1... 2... ¡3!" Al mismo tiempo Ara le da un beso en la mejilla a Add y Eve a Chung. Ambos se sonrojan y comienzan a gritar y preguntar por que hicieron eso.

"Perfecto... Ahora tendré que soportar a 6 tortolos..." Dice Elesis.

Mientras tanto en un verdadero campo de batalla...

Las tropas mercenarias Cuervo muestran superioridad ante las fuerzas del reino de Velder. No siendo tan así respecto a su líder el cual junto a Rena ya están comenzando a sentir la presión del cansancio en sus piernas. Los movimientos son cada vez más lentos y muchas gotas de sudor caen por las frentes de ambos. Mientras tanto, el traidor solo observa la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y una cómoda posición en el asiento del jefe del consejo.

"¿Que sucede, Raven? ¿Ya estas cansado?" Pregunta en tono burlón el traidor. "No han pasado ni veinte minutos desde que llegaste y ya estas cansado, pensé que podrías darme más tiempo de entretenimiento. Realmente decepcionante, me imagino que pensarían tus subordinados si te vieran en esta situación." Dicha frase enoja a Raven, tanto que se olvida unos cuantos segundos de Seris para atacarlo, pero de nada sirve, la figura sin vida de Seris supera al líder de las tropas en velocidad y agilidad. Nunca pensó que encontraría un rival digno, mucho menos que este rival fuera su ex prometida en una vida después de la muerte.

"No dejes que te moleste." Dice Rena. "Solo quiere hacerte enojar y desenfocarte en esta pelea." Las palabras de Rena son débiles, no son capaces de llenar el espíritu del muchacho para ganar el combate.

Raven cae una vez más al suelo utilizando su arma para mantenerse de rodillas. Tantos años de retiro deterioraron su estado físico, y tomando en cuenta que su rival genera una respuesta sentimental y negativa en su subconsciente no es posible predecir un buen final para dicha pelea. Dando un grito de guerra se lanza una vez más al ataque siendo su movimiento de espada detenido por Seris y propinándole una patada en el estomago obligando la retirada del espacio personal de la revivida. Ella solo observa con una mirada fría a quien en algún momento fue la persona con quien prometió casarse, dicha mirada entristece a Raven, no puede aceptar que el gran amor de su vida sea su oponente en una pelea a muerte. Pero otro tipo de pensamiento llega a su mente.

'Si estamos hablando de un combate a muerte, entonces solo yo pierdo. Seris... Ya está muerta...' Piensa Raven al mismo tiempo que su oponente se lanza para atestar el golpe final. Lanzándose al pelinegro con intensiones asesinas espera acabar con esto de una vez por todas. En ese momento, Raven entra en razón y con un ágil movimiento de su espada atraviesa a Seris propinándole una gran cantidad de cortes por todo su cuerpo, y quedando a sus espaldas aprovecha la oportunidad para dar un corte mortal, el cual se ve influenciado por los sentimientos de Raven y en vez de acabar con todo solo corta una de sus manos. La parte sin vida de Seris cae al suelo la cual se desvanece al no estar más conectada con su centro, pero no cae sangre al suelo y lo que es peor, ella no tiene expresión de sentir dolor alguno.

"Es bastante descortés hacerle una herida a una dama." Dice el traidor. "Deja que te devuelva el golpe... Con creces." Dando un leve golpe a su anillo tanto Rena como Raven ven el cuerpo de Seris palpitar, y antes de poder siquiera ver algún movimiento, Raven ya fue lanzado varios metros por una patada hasta un librero el cual es destruido con el impacto.

"¡RAVEN!" Grita Rena preocupada, pero de poco sirve ya que sin esperar a que se levante Seris corre hacia él para golpearlo fuertemente con una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas. Pequeños lagos de sangre comienzan a formarse con el líquido que escupe el líder, mientras su cuerpo recibe un fuerte castigo que dejara por seguro más de un moretón. Rena por su parte no tiene idea que puede hacer. Trató de ayudar en el combate pero no es algo que se le dé muy bien, y si fue llamada al campo fue como una especie de soporte que cure a los heridos, y si, gracias a ella la situación de las tropas fue puesta a su favor. Pero... ¿Qué hay de Raven? ¿Qué hay del chico que tras estar un tiempo en su hogar, salvar a uno de sus niños, y hacerla sentir que formaba una familia? Nada... No puede hacer nada... Y aunque se acerque para curarlo la figura muerta de Seris no le dejaría ni siquiera iniciar con su movimiento. Difícil es sentirse inútil en algunos momentos, mas cuando la vida de alguien que amas está en riesgo frente a tus ojos.

Seris detiene su doloroso castigo y con la mano que aun no le es arrebatada toma a Raven de la camiseta para ponerlo de pie, pero sus piernas no responden así que el intento es en vano.

"Acabalo." Dice el traidor golpeando una vez más el anillo. Tomando un cuchillo se prepara para dar el golpe final y con un movimiento asesino apunta su arma al corazón de Raven.

…

Pero no le es posible realizar su cometido, ya que antes de poder llegar al cuerpo que tiene a sus pies recibe en el hombro una flecha que le impide matarle. Moviendo la mirada para saber quien lanzo aquel objeto puede ver a Rena con un arco en la mano izquierda, la cual en un acto desesperado realizo una acción para detenerle con el primer objeto que vio. Seris en ese momento cambia de objetivo y camina hacia Rena, la cual ve como poco a poco ella se acerca. No puede mover sus piernas, el miedo no le deja hacer nada. Solo queda esperar a que el cuerpo de Seris llegue y se pose frente a ella. Con su mano, toma a Rena por el cuello y comienza a apretarlo quitando poco a poco las fuerzas de la muchacha.

"Raven... Sé que quisiste mucho a Seris cuando estaba viva." Comienza a hablar Rena con el poco aliento que le queda. "Pero ella ya no está con nosotros. Esta Seris es solo una marioneta controlada por una rata asquerosa deseosa de poder. Tu en cambio estas con vida, y puedes seguir buscando tu camino con otra gente que te quiere. Para los niños eres como un héroe, y para mi... Quizás no soy Seris, pero si lo fuera solo te haría sentir dolor, y eso es lo que menos quiero... Quiero que te quedes conmigo… Rena… Que estemos juntos... Nosotros... Los niños... Una… Fami-" Ya no le queda más fuerzas para seguir hablando. El aire que tenía ya no está y a medida pasan los segundos Rena siente como va perdiendo la conciencia.

Raven, aunque ella no lo sepa, escucho las palabras que dijo, y si bien no se trata de Seris, es una persona que le guio por el buen camino y le ofrece una vida lejos de la guerra. Raven en sus pensamientos puede verse en un campo de flores con una figura femenina al medio. Es Seris, sin duda alguna. Con una sonrisa algo fingida se acerca a ella, pero poco antes de tocar su hombro se voltea apareciendo en vez de su ex prometida la figura de Rena, y ahora sí, su sonrisa deja de ser fingida y pasa a ser una que demuestra una plenitud y seguridad que solo te puede entregar la persona que en el fondo de tu corazón... Amas de verdad.

Rena ya no puede más, cierra los ojos esperando su cruel destino. Seris solo mantiene su postura y su rostro inexpresivo, pero una vez más su intento de matar se ve frustrado esta vez por una figura masculina que con un certero movimiento de su arma le corto ambas piernas. Seris cae al suelo, y al igual que su mano sus piernas se desvanecen. Raven mira como el cuerpo de Seris se arrastra hacia él con las mismas intenciones que ya tenía en esos minutos. Muerte y destrucción es lo único que puede ver el muchacho en su rostro.

"Seris... Estuviste conmigo muchos años y moriste. Ya eres parte de mi pasado y tú misma me dijiste que siempre hay que dejar el pasado atrás. No estamos libres de las cosas malas y con tu muerte me diste la espalda... Así que es momento que yo te dé la espalda a ti para así tener una nueva vida lejos de mis fantasmas del pasado... Llego el momento de olvidar..."

Dichas estas palabras, Raven da un fuerte grito y atesta diversos golpes con su espada al cuerpo de su muerta prometida. Su cuerpo se va fragmentando en pedazos tanto grandes como pequeños, pero todos tienen un final común una vez Raven detiene su espada... Todo se desvanece, al igual que los recuerdos que tiene con Seris a su lado. Cambiando de enfoque, Raven toma a Rena por los hombros tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Esta tose unas cuantas veces para luego ver los ojos ámbar de la persona con quien desea iniciar una nueva vida y tener una familia.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Rena.

"He estado mejor." Responde Raven. "Pero no miento cuando digo que estoy feliz de ver que estas con vida." Rena sonríe al ver las cicatrices de su amado junto con todos los golpes que recibió por parte de Seris. Pero poco importa ella ahora, solo queda acabar con todo para así tener una vida juntos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió... Fue un movimiento asesino de una espada seguido de gotas de sangre que mancharon el piso...

**Erwer: Fin del capitulo numero 9, espero les haya gustado y que disfruten leyendo esta historia :) Estamos casi en los finales pero aun falta mucho por hacer, no tengo el capitulo siguiente listo por lo que habra un tiempo mas de espera, pero sera mas corto que el anterior lo prometo. Espero haber dejado una mirada de misterio en el final de este cap, jeje. **

**Raven: (sarcastico) Oh si... Los tienes a todos metidos en tu historia.**

**Erwer: Callate... Bueno... Quiero agradecer una vez mas por los comentarios que me han llegado el tiempo que no subi capitulo, porque si, los leo todos xD eso me ayuda a conseguir algo de inspiracion. Muchas gracias de antemano :)**

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
